Caught With Your Pants Down
by Garic Starr
Summary: When Garic is hired to deliver cargo to Mon Calamari, he gets more than he bargained for. Somehow,


Mon Calamari

The stars streaked outside the viewport as I slowly pulled the activator levers to exit hyperspace and watched a blue planet pop out of nowhere. All the stars seemed to snap into place. Orbiting the watery planet was a large metal structure with platforms of every size, sprawled out in every direction. Blinking lights and the occasional shower of sparks where workers welded girders together twinkled while ships of every kind made their way across, through and around the great structure. 

"Sir. I would advise not orbiting any closer to the shipyard. Since the assault by the Imperials, all space orbiting the planet is under strict regulations. I would suggest landing as soon as possible." S3R6 commented in her soft voice. I looked over at her as she programmed the ship's landing coordinates.

I had been given this companion droid as a gift from a town on Telka, a planet in the corporate sector. I had delivered some medical supplies after an attack by pirates, and after charging a whole bunch of credits for the stuff, they still felt obligated to give me the droid. Ezra, as I called her, was a state-of-the-art mechanic/protocol droid. Perfect for a smuggler on the move. She was similar to a 3PO unit but her faceplate had a few more features and her midsection wasn't exposed. Her ability to talk over a million languages and repair most Corellian ships proved to be a larger asset than I could imagine. She's pulled my bacon out of the fire on several occasions. 

"Thanks, I figured as much," I returned sarcastically as I watched the sensors light up.

An Imperial-Class Star Destroyer had made its way out from behind the planet's only moon. Other ships were escorting the hulk as I readied the SlingShot for a landing. The group of ships was on regular duty and had happened upon me. I had encountered Destroyers before but their sheer size was still a sight as a squadron of TIE fighters soared around it like mosquitoes.

The Calamari system, which had suffered an attack less than 2 weeks before, was now under Imperial control. They enslaved most of the planet's inhabitants, destroyed 3 of their floating cities and placed the planet under martial law. Tolerance to illegal activities was at an all time low. 

"Attention Corellian Freighter LRD-1121. You've entered restricted space. What is your cargo and destination?" A watery voice asked over the comm channel.

I scrambled to come up with an excuse. I had been sworn to secrecy and told to do whatever it took to get on the planet.

"Uh...Oxygen extractors for the base on Foamwander City." Now I just hoped they had a base there. If they knew I was smuggling guns, they'd blow me apart and ask questions later. Normally I didn't get involved with the war going on, but my clients offered too much to resist.

"Depart from your current landing vector and prepare to be boarded. Resistance will be meet with severe consequences." 

"Sir, I believe we've been caught. Shall I jettison our cargo?" At times Ezra really irritated me. Not as much as 3P0 protocol droids, but enough. I slapped her silver metal hand away from the ejection controls.

"Hell no!" I yelled. "This job is paying too much for me to just give up. Strap in. We're going down." I powered up the deflector shields as I banked the ship towards the planet.

As I veered toward the atmosphere, several small fighters emerged from the Cruisers belly. Two waves of the speedy fighters dove after me.

"Sir. Six TIE-Fighters are in pursuit. Shall I employ defense measures 5 and 7?" I engaged the thrusters and looked at the scanners.

"Go with 7 and we'll use 5 if we need it." I warmed up the turbolasers and angled the shields to the rear. Measure 7 was to aim the guns aft and fire at anything behind us. I didn't plan on letting anyone pass by me.

Laser blast rained down on the ship, green flashes illuminating the viewport. I rolled the ship to the left, dodging another barrage of lasers. I could here the SlingShot's own turbolasers return fire. Striking a solar panel of one of the fighters, it rolled off into space and exploded.

"Ezra. Lock on the tractor beam and grab what you can. We need all the help we can get." When Ezra flipped a switch a yellow light illuminated. The shipped rocked with another blast. Two ships roared past us, spraying fire. I jerked the SlingShot up and collided with one of the passing fighters. The wings snapped off and the cockpit flew, with it's pilot, into the unknown. 

"Any hull damage?" 

"No, sir. Everything is fine."

The tractor beam light turned from yellow to green. 

"We've captured one sir." I looked on the scanner in disbelief. 

"Hey! It worked!" I laughed as I punched the remote firing mechanism. The TIE stood steady behind the ship, immobile from the beam. The turbolaser spat out a few red bolts and the ship exploded, pieces still trapped in the beam.

"Three left. Brace yourself, we're entering the atmosphere." The viewport turned orange with fire as the atmosphere burned from the ship's entry. 

The violent shaking jostled Ezra in her chair and she gave a startled yelp. The SlingShot's hull turned red as the friction caused sonic booms in the Calamarian atmosphere. I could feel the gravitometric pressure press against my body. One of the fighters trying to keep up with this wild ride into the ether exploded from the friction. TIE Fighters weren't shielded very well and to dive into an atmosphere at the speeds we were going wasn't a wise choice. 

"Sir. We must slow down or we'll breech the hull and explode." Ezra warned.

I could see a thick layer of clouds beneath us as we leveled parallel to the planet's surface, thirty thousand some odd feet in the air. I hit the inertial dampening system, slowing our speed. Scanners showed the final two still behind us, their approach delayed from the passage through the atmosphere. 

Laser fire shot past the bow as the fighters closed the gap now that they were accustomed to the new environment. 

I dove into the clouds for cover, using my scanners as eyes. I knew the clouds would be useless against the advanced sensors of the TIE's but I was ready for that problem.

"I think it's time for measure 5." Ezra acknowledged my orders by punching several buttons. The ion cannons spat blue electric bolts at both trailing fighters. Sparks flew from the lead fighter as the ion blast rendered all electronics useless. The tiny ship slowed almost to a stop while he evaluated his options. The second fighter roared past his companion, firing wildly. 

I rolled out of the way and turned around to attack the limping ship. Dodging fire, I lined up my ship with the stationary target. 

"All shields aft!"

"But sir, that would leave us defenseless in the..." Ezra began her argument.

"Put all shields aft! Now!" I yelled. I watched my scanners. I was barreling towards my target while my pursuer was closing in, turbocannons blazing. The ship rocked with every hit.

"Sir. We will collide in seven point four seconds. I suggest evasive maneuvers.'

"Wait a second!" I screamed. I watched my scanners, since the viewport was a foggy impenetrable white, calculating the information. If everything worked out, we just might get out of this alive. The ship following us had closed the gap faster than I had expected. He was sucking our exhaust and firing at will. The crippled fighter in front of us blinked its landing lights. Apparently the ion cannons effect was wearing off. Nothing ever went right for me. 

"Sir!" Ezra yelled. We were going to collide at any second. I waited a split second more and pulled the ship straight up. The G-forces almost made me throw up while Ezra's optical sensors scrambled. The two TIE Fighters collided in a fiery eruption. Pieces scattered in every direction. I twisted the ship around and went below the cloud cover. 

- - -

The ocean beneath went forever. I could see a large floating city in the distance, the familiar curves and bubbles of Calamarian architecture. It rose from the water like a volcano reaching kilometers into the sky, lights twinkling from towers and buildings. A large dome covering the metropolis reflected the sun like a diamond. I knew this was only a third of the beauty. Under the surface, inverted skyscrapers futilely reached for the bottom, miles below. It was as if someone had taken a huge city and flipped it on its back in the water. 

As I approached, I leaned back and switched to an alternate transponder frequency. The SlingShot had several aliases I could switch to depending on where in the galaxy I was.

"Freighter THX1138. Please transmit landing permit authorization code." A brisk voice ordered.

"Well, time to see if we've been screwed or not." I nervously looked at Ezra. Of course she gave me the only look she had. I punched in the code the Alliance had given me. I could see patrol skimmers below, leaving dissipating white trails in the rough water.

We waited a few more seconds. Just when I thought I'd have to throw the ship into reverse and blast my way out of there, the voice returned.

"Freighter THX1138. Permission granted. Land at West End Platform 13. Transmitting an approach vector...now." Ezra uploaded the instructions and programmed the ship to follow the course. As we skimmed meters off the surface of the water waves lapped at the ship, foam spraying onto the viewport. "Opening wave doors" the controller announced. A heavy blast door split and a tunnel, lighted by bright green strips, welcomed us into the floating city. 

As Ezra and I walked down the landing ramp, several Quarren guards greeted us. Quarren were native to Mon Calamari, with a head shaped like the spade of a shovel and mouth that had squid like tendrils hanging from them. The leader, Pallaj, extended a webbed claw hand.

"Garic Starr, I presume?" He gruff voice sounded like he had a throat full of water making him sound like he was drowning. He looked unimpressed. But then again so was I.

"That would be me. I understand we have a little trip ahead of us." I grabbed the webbed hand that was dry but felt like thick rubber. They all smelled like dead fish.

The city was gray and humid. The air was thick and I felt like I was breathing water already.

"The rendezvous point is some kilometers away, that is correct. We must hurry. The Imperial attack has already destroyed 3 floating cities, and I don't want to lose another," he gurgled. "You have the specified equipment?" I pulled out an Ithorian cigar and lit it. Their eyes widened in horror. I guess with all this water around, breathing anything on fire was new to them.

"My friend," I said calmly as I put an arm around him. "You've hired the best." I puffed a ring of smoke and they looked at it, mesmerized. "Everything's all set. It's all in the cargo hold. Where do we unload it?"

Pallaj gestured to some of the others and they walked to a skimmer bobbing near the edge of the platform. The skimmer was built for bulk freight despite the E-web cannon mounted on the rear.

"Well, let's get going. I'm afraid my arrival was not as quiet as I'd like. I'm gonna need to get outta here pretty quick," I warned as I opened the cargo bay doors.

Hundreds of crates filled the hold. They contained weapons of all types; heavy blasters, disrupters, specially designed sound rifles and pistols. The sound weapons would be really effective on Calamari since sound travels faster in water than air. All these weapons had been modified to accommodate the salt-water environment. 

"No offense but, how did you guys escape internment? I thought they captured the entire planet..." The Quarren looked quiet and sullen.

"I am a slave to an Imperial officer. We all work for several high level officers. They allow us time by ourselves." I could see the anger swell in his blue watery eyes. "We must hurry."

I felt a little guilt and sympathy towards these poor creatures. Too bad they really didn't have much of a chance against the Empire. I shook my head and looked at my ship.

"Glad no one controls my life," I muttered.

With the skimmer loaded and ready to roll, I secured the SlingShot and Ezra.

"Sir. May I join you? I may be of some service."

"Ezra. Where I'm going, you'd shutdown out of sheer fright."

"Where is that, sir?"

"Underwater." Ezra's photoreceptors blinked as she stood there quietly.

"Salt-water?" she asked. Smiling, I nodded. "Well than, I believe I shall stay here to watch over the ship." I could hear the worry in her soft mechanical voice.

"Yeah, you do that." I took the last drag of my cigar, throwing the butt into the water. It made a hiss as it lay on the surface, bobbing with the waves. Ezra mumbled something about the humidity and her circuits as I left the landing pad.

As I climbed into the skimmer the boat swayed in the water. My stomach turned. 

"I hate the water." I said feebly when the skimmer pulled away.

Underwater

The skimmer was an aptly named vehicle. The craft was just inches from the whitecaps of the waves, the ocean spray covering us with each swell. The Quarren really seemed to get a kick out of my seasickness. At one point, I swear I threw up something I had never even eaten. After several kilometers the skimmer came to a stop, rocking gently with the sea.

"We're here." The drowning voice of Pallaj announced. I looked groggily around. In the distance was the great city of Foamwander. Other than that there was nothing for hundreds of kilometers. The Quarren opened a trunk and pulled out several suits that seemed to be made of tiny scales. They were flat black and form fitting. One of the Quarren tossed me a suit. 

"Here, put this on." He ordered as the others were already undressing. The suit seemed to move and shift like it was alive. The mesh of the suit looked like it was breathing, constantly in motion. 

"What is this?" I asked cautiously. I slowly disrobed looking at the living suit.

"Chotkl, an algae based material. It will protect you from the cold water." Pallaj explained. I looked around laughing. 

"What?" asked a Quarren curiously.

"Nothing. It's just...if someone ever told me I'd be on a skimmer on Mon Calamari half-naked with a bunch of squid heads and wearing algae, I'd thought they were crazy." I got a few dirty looks from some of the crew. I realized my mistake. They don't like to be called squid heads, a derogatory remark, and I apologized. 

I put the bizarre Chotkl suit on. It instantly shifted and moved, trying to find the perfect fit. It tickled a little but finally the shifting stopped. It felt like a million bucks. Snug yet mobile. It also made me feel warmer but not uncomfortable. 

"This stuff feels great! You guys really have something here. Ever tried to sell this stuff to other systems. You guys could make a fortune."

"Not enough nitrogen in the water on most planets. The algae would dry and crumble. But the water here is perfect." Pallaj opened another compartment and passed out water jetpacks. I strapped in onto my back. It was surprisingly light and didn't inhibit my movement. 

"Now I'm not to familiar with using oxygen tanks so you'll have to show me how to..."

"We're not using tanks," Pallaj stated. I knew Quarren could breath underwater. My problem was I couldn't.

"What am I supposed to use then?" I said sarcastically. Pallaj picked up a thin, clear, mucus-like membrane from out of a watery tank. It fizzed like acid as the water dripped off of it. He reached for me. I knew I had been setup. I stumbled backward away from the gooey substance, trying to figure out how to save my hide this time. Another of the squidheads grabbed me from behind and steadied me firmly. Pallaj slapped the membrane over my mouth before I could object. I figured my luck had run out. I felt the cold wet jell stick to my face. I tried to pull it off but the Quarren wouldn't allow my hands to reach my face.

"Settle down," Pallaj ordered. "You can breathe. This symbiote will allow you to extract oxygen from the sea." I tried to convince myself to take a deep breath. Sure enough, oxygen filtered its way through the gelatinous skin and I could breath. When I talked it was muffled and thick. He inserted a microphone into the jell.

"Speak slow and clear and you'll be able to talk to us. Underwater, our speech pattern will be more understandable than here above the surface." All the Quarren were starting to look alike and I was getting confused.

"Whatever," I said, muffled behind the symbiote. "Let's get going." They readied the large cache of weapons and pushed the large pallet into the water. It sank in a churning, bubbling swirl as several of the Quarren jumped in and followed. I looked at my chronometer. High noon.

"You'll need this as well," Pallaj handed me a blaster rifle specially made for underwater use. He looked me in the eye putting a webbed, clawed hand on my shoulder. A thick sour smell emanated from him. "Thank you, Garic. You may have saved this planet." He dove off the skimmer with a small, contained splash.

"Doesn't anybody on this planet _not_ smell like old fish?" I shook my head and jumped in.

- - -

The water was cool and a dark blue. I could see the bubbles of the Quarren below me as the cache slowly went down. I turned on the jetpack and followed behind. The water was deep; my ears kept popping from the pressure. I could see a few lights twinkling in the dark water below. We approached a small airlock at the ocean floor. This was an old farium mine and it looked like there hadn't been a being in it for twenty years. 

As we swam up through a doorway that led to a main chamber, we entered a pocket of air. The room was a bit unsettling. Everything looked dim and gray. I ripped off the symbiote, breathing deeply. 

"God, that thing tastes like shit," I said as I spit the taste from my mouth. The Quarren laughed and patted me on the back. I gave them a weak smile as they opened the secondary door to the airlock.

A tramcar about the size of a small speeder was waiting at the staging area. We loaded up the cache of weapons and started the tram.

We glided effortlessly down the tunnel, a light or two could be seen every fifty feet or so. They flickered and pulsed as we sped by. 

"When do I get paid? This little underwater safari's a real treat, but I'm in kind of a hurry, so if we could speed up the process..." I was getting agitated. There really wasn't any need for me to tag along. They could have easily brought the credits with them to the landing area. The Quarren just didn't feel safe on the surface. 

I could barely see the tunnel walls that bled with muddy drips. The tunnel looked like it might collapse any minutes.

"Be patient, Captain Starr. We will get your payment soon enough." Pallaj snapped. I thought his response was rude, even for a Quarren. Several minutes later the tram came to a lit loading area and we emptied out of the car.

"This place is huge. How much do you pay for rent?" I asked as looked at the cavernous walls. The constant sound of dripping really made me more than just concerned. I was outright scared.

We were met by three more Quarren and two Mon Calamari. The Quarren stayed behind to unload the cargo. The lights flickered again, this time for several seconds. Apparently the lights had to whether or not to come back on. When they did, Pallaj led us down the hallway. 

I looked at the two Mon Calamari. They were like big walking fish. Their breathing sounded labored but I realized that was probably normal for them since they didn't look like they were too active. They blinked their big glassy eyes at me, following Pallaj and myself down the hall.

"To the command center. There's someone who has great interest in meeting you." Pallaj explained.

"Probably wants an autograph," I joked as we approached a doorway. As the door slid open I could see a bank of computers and an entire crew of Mon Calamari scurried about, checking sensors and scanners. One of the Calamari stood as we entered. He was obviously in charge as he was stopped several times on his way to see us by advisors. He answered every question they asked and finally reached where we stood.

"This is Ackbar, our leader in the resistance against the Empire" Pallaj announced.

"Captain Starr," Ackbar gasped. His breathing was deeper but just as labored as the first two. "On behalf of the Mon Calamari and Quarren, I extend our sincere thanks." He extended a hand. 

I walked calmly past him, examining the computer consoles.

"I was hired to do a job. I did it. You can thank me with my payment." I was really sick of all the water and dimly lit tunnels. I wanted to get off planet and spend some money.

With a disgusted huff, Ackbar handed me a credit chip. I inserted the chip into my account card, transferring the funds. I read the display and was satisfied with the results. 

"Always the professional, eh Capt. Starr?" Ackbar offered. 

"Hey, when you're in my line of work, getting paid is the only thing. The richest men in the galaxy have stiffed me, and yet I've been paid by starving scum most people wouldn't look twice at. You gotta get paid...it's a simple goal but effective. I learned that lesson early on," I smiled broadly as an explosion rocked the mine.

- - -

Sirens blared and people scattered. Pallaj and Ackbar headed for the back of the room. 

"Imperials have entered the base!" someone announced over the intercom. I then realized I was the only being in that mine that couldn't breath water. And me without my symbiote.

"Pallaj!" He stopped at a doorway, turning to look at me. 

"I'm sorry my friend, you're on your own." He seemed to be thankful not to be responsible for me anymore. I ran at him. "Get to the tram and back to the staging area. You should be able to find something to get you to the surface. Good luck." 

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as he shut the door behind him. It was locked tight. I punched the door as the mine shuddered with another explosion. By now the command center was empty. Apparently nothing was worth saving here. I ran to the loading area, lights flickering as I went. 

Several Mon Calamari were pinned down at the entrance as the mine filled with Imperial Seatroopers. They had blasted their way through the tunnel, positioning themselves against the tunnel walls. The rebels were doing they're best with their weak holdout blasters. I crouched behind a Calamari who blasted away at anything that moved. 

"Over there!" I yelled, coaching him on where to shoot. A seatrooper flopped our way and fell from the Calamarian's blast. I patted his head as he chuckled. "Good job, pal!" 

The tram was still docked and the cache of weapons was neatly stacked against the far wall near the Seatroopers. 

"Look. There are some heavy blasters and disrupters in those cases over there. Cover me and we maybe able to get out of here." I explained. His fish eyes blinked as he calmly looked at me.

"We have your back," he gurgled at me. I shook my head, patting him on the back.

"I feel so much better now." I muttered as I stood to run. Blaster fire erupted near our heads and I hit the floor. My fishheaded friend slumped over; blaster burns on his large fleshy head. 

"We're with you Captain," another yelled at me. I looked at his friend who lay dead at my feet. I felt my stomach sink. Another wasted life. I've seen so many in my life. And I wasn't even in my thirties yet. This job sucks sometimes. I nodded to his companion and bolted for the blasters.

If that wasn't the stupidest thing I had ever done, I have no clue what was. The dozens of Seatroopers fired a barrage of lasers at me as I dove behind the crates. The pain was excruciating. I thought I had landed on my arm wrong but when I rolled to my side I could see the burns of a laser blast on my bicep.

I sat there stunned for a second. The pain rippled through my chest. The dripping of the ceiling seemed to drive into my head despite the carnage going on around me. I could feel the water splash against cheeks. Cold and salty. 

I looked at the Seatroopers hunker down. A few more minutes and they'd be impossible to get by. I took a deep breath and looked up. Saltwater stung my eyes, as the ceiling seemed to rain. 

The rebels were getting picked off one by one. Only three remained. A thought crossed my mind.

I ripped open a crate, grabbing 2 heavy blaster pistols. I put one in my belt and then opened the other's casing holding the tibanna gas chamber. I remembered a trick I learned on Corellia as a kid. I set the blaster on charge and could feel the gas container get warm. I quickly put the blaster back in the crate and ran for the tram. 

The tram was several meters between the Seatroopers and myself. The rebel Calamari were about the same distance away on my left. 

"Get in the tram!" I yelled. The Seatroopers let loose on another volley of laser blasts. This time their aim wasn't nearly as accurate as I jumped into the back of the tram. 

I positioned myself in front of the controls and start the repulsorlifts. A second later two Calamari fell into the tram. Apparently the third never made it. I hit the accelerator as the crates full of weapons exploded. 

A ball of fire rose into the ceiling as a chain reaction of explosions went off. The dripping turned into streams that turned into rivers of water. The ceiling collapsed as the ocean rushed in. The Seatroopers, realizing their predicament, ran down the tunnel.

A river of water followed the tram as we barreled down the tunnel. We reached the Seatroopers and out of sheer anger I grabbed one by the head. I fought to remove his helmet that his respirator was attached to. 

"You don't need this, you son of a bitch!" Despite the pain in my arm I managed to rip off the helmet with a faint pop. I let him go as water surrounded the bottom of the tram. The river of seawater consumed him and I could see a potential problem. 

"We're not going to make it." A gurgled voice said behind me.

I turned, looking straight into his big fisheyes. "I know that!" I barked, "But not everyone can breath underwater!" 

I pushed the tram to its maximum speed. We managed to stay several meters in front of the rush of water. But I knew we'd get slammed as we slowed down to stop.

Lights flashed by, strobing as we raced along. My two companions looked a little pale, which is hard to look when you're a Mon Calamari. 

As we came around corner, I could see the lights of the landing area ahead. We we're coming up fast. I grabbed my two friends and stood them up, doing my best to look them in their separated eyes. My arm throbbed with pain and the roar of our pursuer was deafening.

"Dive into the water and the impact shouldn't be as severe," I yelled above the din.

"You can't breathe underwater. You'll die," one said nervously. He was right. The light at the end of the tunnel was racing at me, figuratively and literally. These things happened, I thought to myself.

"Save yourself. We don't all need to die." And with that I threw the two Mon Calamari off the back of the tram. They fell into the rushing water, instantly disappearing. I looked at the oncoming wall and then back at the flood chasing me down churning and spraying violently. I took a running leap into the fury. 

The water hit me like a Wookiee on fire, wild and vengeful. I rolled in the water, bouncing a couple times off the floor and walls. I couldn't see or hear anything more than the river of seawater. When the mountain of water reached its destination, I could feel myself hit hard. The flash of pain shot into my brain causing me to forget about any pain in my arm. I slowly faded as I lost consciousness. The only thing I could think about was how all this water was ruining my cigars.

On the Surface

The deck of the skimmer was cold and wet. The waves slapped against its sides, spraying foam on us all. I looked up to see my two Calamari companions, bound and guarded by three Seatroopers. I was bound as well, my hands behind my back. Two other troopers were standing guard over me, blasters trained, while one piloted the skimmer and another manned a mounted cannon.

When I rolled to one side, the Seatroopers readied themselves. 

"You boys mind if I sit up?" I asked. A Seatrooper standing nearby kicked an armored boot into my gut, knocking the wind out of me. 

"I'll take that as a no," I wheezed, trying to breathe. I lay on my back as the two guards raised me up to sit beside my fellow captives. I could see four other skimmers gliding along either side. This was not good. And it would only get worse if we got back to the Imperial garrison. 

My hands were raw from the binders. We headed west into a setting sun that was still bright enough to sting my eyes. Night would be a few hours away still. 

My eyes widened as I looked around to see the Imperial garrison in the distance. Time. It was all a matter of time. I looked at my companions, smiling. They returned with a quizzical look. Out captors stared into the sun, protected by the reflector goggles they wore. Four stood near the front in a neat little cluster discussing things Seatroopers discussed. I couldn't hear anything over the roar of the sea. 

It was all a matter of time. I managed to reach my chronometer and remove the faceplate. It fell on the deck, rolling against the boot of a guard. I looked up sheepishly, my fingers working the small lock-pick hidden away in the watch. The guard looked down at the odd piece of metal and then at me. I was always good at surprise.

I leapt from my seat, tackling the Seatrooper. He grunted heavily as our weight carried us into the four others. The pilot was knocked for a loop as he hit the thrusters. Their discussion ended abruptly as a wave crashed against the bow, spraying foam over us all. Two of the troopers lost their balance and went flailing into the water, while the gunner was swallowed by the wave itself. 

I have to give my Calamarian friends credit. They followed my lead perfectly, despite their bound hands. They managed to knock the two guards behind me into the drink by lowering their heads like battering rams. 

I was still grappling with the Seatrooper when I managed to snatch a blaster spear gun that had fallen on the deck. Just as I raised the blaster, the Seatrooper charged and I sent him to that big ocean in the sky.

"Never run at a gun...always away," I said as I shook my head at his stupidity, running to the pilot's chair. I raised the spear gun to ram the butt into his head but his fear kicked in before I did. He dove over the side without a sound. I sat down and noticed we'd drawn some attention to ourselves.

The four skimmers had noticed my little diversion and now were trying to turn my skimmer into an anchor. 

"Get the keys and brace yourselves," I yelled, pointing to the binder keys on the fallen man. They scurried for the keys, slipping and flailing as I put the skimmer into a hard turn. The skimmer sprayed water meters into the sky as blaster bolts flew past. I throttled the skimmer, heading as fast as I could away from the garrison. 

Turning on the comlink, I contacted Ezra aboard the SlingShot. 

"Captain Starr is that you? Thank goodness, I've been waiting for " 

"Code 1! Ezra, Code 1. Zero in on this frequency. NOW!" 

"Immediately captain."

One of the Calamari, they all looked alike, managed to free himself and ran for the cannon. For a bugged-eyed fish, the boy could shoot. He whipped the cannon around and fired across the skimmer managing to take the front skimmer out in a ball of fury. 

I was pushing the engines to their max. We jumped waves and bounced through whitecaps. I looked over my shoulder at our pursuers. The fishhead managed to take out another as laser bolts pelted our craft while the other Calamrian looked at me with fear. 

"I never," he said through heavy breath," thought I would get...gasp...seasick." His skin a pale pink with gray splotches. I laughed the hardest I think I ever have as I cut across another wave, yelling with adrenaline. I could here another blast behind me as a skimmer exploded into the vast ocean. 

A blast showered sparks on me. The cannon and my gunner were gone. A smoldering post was all that was left. I turned back in terror. Our only defense was nothing but slag. The remaining Calamari laid face first on the deck, praying for an end. I could see FloatWanderer City ahead. 

Behind us, the remaining skimmer had closed the gap, firing wildly. I leaned back, yelling at the prone Calamari. 

"Get up and get next to me," he looked up briefly and shook his head no. I could feel the blaster bolts hit the hull. A couple more shots and we were done for. I ran back to grab my bug-eyed friend. I hauled him to the control panel, my arm still singing with pain. I looked back and aligned our vehicle with the Imperials. 

"It's over," I explained, "one way or another." I killed the accelerators and jumped overboard, fishhead in tow. We hit the water as the two skimmers collided in a ball of fire. Seatroopers went flying into the water. Some were on fire; others hit by the shrapnel. Thick black smoke rose into the sky. 

I floated on the surface next to my companion. He looked a little relieved but it quickly turned to worry.

"How will we get back? They're bound to send reinforcements," his labored breath sounded heavier than normal. Just then a familiar shape in the sky headed rapidly towards us. 

"Well we've got reinforcements of our own," I pointed upward as the Corellian freighter approached. I smiled and slapped the Calamarian on the back.

The ship lowered itself over us, extending the external ladder I had put in for just this type of escape. The Calamarian went up first, his webbed hand tightly grabbing each rung. I was much slower going up, due to my arm. I had managed to get my body completely out of the water and looked down at the blue sea.

"I really hate water," I muttered. 

The Seatrooper launched itself onto the ladder with me. The sheer shock of his appearance almost made me lose my grip and tumble back into the sea. I regained my composure and locked my bad arm's elbow around the ladder. 

He slapped at me as the ship began to rise as the ladder went up. I kicked and punched but his armor deflected all the damage. He smacked me in the head with an armored fist and my ears rang. My legs gave out from under me and I dangled by my bad arm, pain shooting through my body. The trooper took full advantage of my weak spot as he punched the wound repeatedly. I was loosing my grip and could feel myself getting ready to fall. 

I slipped a few rungs but grabbed a rung with my good arm, legs flailing in the salty air. He reached for his blaster. I was too worried about falling to defend myself. I looked down. The ship had risen into the clouds. A blaster went off. I looked up to face my end only to see the Seatrooper fall off the ladder into the sky below, my Calamarian friend standing over me with a smoking blaster. He extended his arm and hauled me into the ship. 

Weakly I grinned. "It's about time. I was getting sick of hanging around."

The Ithorian Herd Ship

I stood in the shower for what seemed a lifetime. The recirculators kicked in as I finally felt I had washed the saltwater off my body. I turned on the air dryer as I grabbed a towel. As I walked back to the cabin I wrapped the towel around my waist and sat in the pilot's seat. 

"Good job, Ezra. I knew I could count on you." My head shaking the remaining water out of my ears.

"Why thank you, Captain. I am just doing what I was programmed to do."

"And damn fine programming it is," I chuckled. I looked over at the sullen Calamari. "Let's talk about you my fishy friend."

"Where are you taking me?" He asked in his labored way. His eyes looked erratically around the cabin, trying to get his bearings. 

"I'll ask the questions. Your name? Do you have one?"

"Carlosh. My name is Carlosh. I was an accountant for the Rebellion," I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He looked at me and said gruffly, "I hold a very important position."

"An accountant. An accountant," I tried to control myself. "I couldn't have saved someone useful. I have to rescue an accountant." Carlosh looked as disgusted as a Calamari could. "I'm sorry," I finally reeled in my laughter, " Look I'm heading to the Marmoth system to catch up with an Ithorian Herd ship. I'll drop you off and find you a transport back to Calamari. You'll be home in a few days."

"A few days! I can't be away that long!" he gurgled with nervousness.

"Hey, relax. Yeah, a few days. We'll hook up with the Herd ship in a day and then we'll find a transport. Should be a few days flight back. Look, this is what's going to happen. So get used to it. Relax, have fun." I stood up, adjusting my towel. 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll change into something less comfortable, and slap a medpac on this blaster welt" I bowed formally, "My ship is your ship." As I walked out of the cabin I could hear Ezra attempt conversation.

"I am well versed in financial procedures as well Master Carlosh"

- - - 

As we orbited around the herd ship I could hear the gasp from Carlosh.

"Beautiful, huh?" I asked as I arched my neck to really get a good view. The smooth disk was speckled with plastisteel windows as ships of all sizes and shapes circled about. The ship was huge, filling the viewport. A star destroyer was parked in an access bay. It looked like a small wedge compared to the massive herdship. "The Ithorian Herdship Agora."

"It is quite remarkable" Carlosh said absently, in awe. 

"Ezra, get landing clearance and set a vector. I'll get the cargo ready." I stood up to leave only to be interrupted by Carlosh.

"Cargo? What cargo? I assumed you had emptied your ship at Calamari." 

"There ya go assuming again. Come on back, I'll show you. Besides, I might need your help." I slapped him on the back as we walked down the corridor to the cargo hold. I stopped by the food processor and punched in an order. A blackish viscous fluid oozed out of the machine into a container. Carlosh looked at the mush, puzzled. 

"You'll see," I smiled. We entered the cargo bay. I left the lights off for effect. This should be good for a laugh.

I snapped a glowrod on, illuminating half the hold. I walked several steps and put the cup on the ground. A rustling and scrapping sound filled the hold. Carlosh's head darted around trying to see in the inky blackness. Soon a small green snake wrapped it's tail around the container.

"A serpent?" Asked Carlosh worriedly. The container was lifted out of the light and another round of rustling began. A light slurping echoed through the hold.

"Not quite." I slowly followed the snake's tail to the main body. Carlosh finally realized the snake was actually a tentacle. And the tentacle belonged to a large meaty plant shaped like a claw of a crab. It's maw flexed as its tentacles pushed the ooze into its mouth. 

I whistled loudly to get the plants attention. It's head looked our way, it's tentacles reached forward and dragged itself across the floor. 

"C'mon baby, Marnet's going to love you." 

"What kind of creature is this?" Carlosh asked stunned.

"Maltorian Creeper. Semi-sentient flytrap. Likes seafood so steer clear." I laughed as Carlosh's eyes got impossibly large. He gave the plant a wide berth, nervously looking at its grasping tentacles. I lured the plant down the corridor as Ezra landed on a docking bay. Lowering the ramp, I was greeted by an Ithorian. 

The Ithorians large bent head was always disserting, but their two mouths talking simultaneously is what would really shake the visitors. As I walked down the ramp with Carlosh, the Ithorian, a tariff collector, rattled off the questions.

"Who are you? What is your cargo? Why have you come to the Herdship?" I walked past him, ignoring his barrage. I turned back, his eyes zoned in on me. I lit a cigar and gestured toward the ramp. 

"Tell the merchant council that Garic Starr's aboard. I'll need a room and I'm going to be here for a few days." The Ithorian grumbled a complaint but stopped short as the plant dragged itself down the ramp. He looked in awe and quickly tried to regain his composure.

"Yes sir, Captain Starr. I'll inform them right away. It's an honor to have you aboard." His gaze never left the Creeper as it moved across the landing platform. The hanger floor was a thick smooth layer of short grass. Other freighters were occupying spots on the well-groomed lawn. 

"Inform Merchantate Marnet that I have a gift for him." Ezra finally emerged from the ship and followed behind.

"The ship is secure captain. Defense measures activated," her metallic voiced announced. I looked back at the ship, smiling. **Starr, you own a damn fine freighter**. 

"Ezra, keep away from the Creeper. It's a pretty strong plantas far as plants go." 

The bay door opened and the smell of the jungle hit us. It wasn't that jungle rot smell, but the smell of garden, groomed and looked after with love and care. A few birds fluttered across the odd plains. The entire level of this ship was nothing but a huge field for landing areas. The turbolifts led to the upper level. Large trees and ferns cluttered the view. 

Like all herdships, the Ithorians always took a piece of their home world with them. A perfect replication filled the upper level of the ship. An artificial river flowed gently through the trees across the ship. As we left the turbolift, an Ithorian guard stopped us to check our identification. This was not uncommon on a herdship. 

Ithorians believe that too many people in the herdship will ruin the environment. People are allowed in by priority. Those who will benefit the herdship are always allowed free reign while unknown visitors frequently never leave the hanger bay. All herdships are run by the merchant's council. The council was a collection of several elected merchants who decide who can come aboard and for how long. The council is run by the Merchantate, the leader. Thankfully the Merchantate was a friend of mine. I have always been allowed highest priority, mainly because I deliver the most exotic plants. Some the Ithorians, who worship them, have never seen. Cultivating is a religion to them and I could supply them with new gods.

After we cleared security, we headed to the West Market. Herdships were the largest roving marketplaces in the galaxy. Always welcomed to a system, the appearance of a herdship customarily brought the systems dignitaries. As we walked through the market, everyone cleared our way as I waltzed past, Creeper in tow. Carlosh seemed distracted by all the shops. Everything you'd ever need could be found on an Ithorian herdship.

An Imperial Governor was parading around with several Stormtroopers looking at all the exotic wares. He was irritated because he wasn't garnering the attention he felt he deserved. I could hear the oohs and ahs as I headed towards the Council Chambers, everyone looking at the self-propelled plant. The Governor whispered to his guards and one went off into the crowd.

I hated stuck up Imperial pricks.

- - -

With a large embrace and hearty pat on the back, Marnet greeted us. His stereo language echoed like music.

"Garic Starr. It is truly an honor to have you visit us again." I shook his hand and presented him the Maltorian Creeper. His eyes widened and he seemed speechless. He blinked absently as he slowly approached the plant. The tentacles seemed to reach out to its new master. Marnet took it with his hand, caressing it like a mother trying to settle a crying child.

"What is this amazing, beautiful creature?" He quickly turned his head, anxious to learn much about his newest deity. 

"A Maltorian Creeper. Feed it a mixture of insects and the occasional small mammal and you shouldn't have any complaints." The Ithorian called to assistants to take the plant to it's new home in the jungles of the ship. "As always, Garic, you are too kind to the people of Agora. Please. If there is anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable, it will be done."

"As long as I have cigarsI'm a happy man." Marnet laughed heartily, gesturing to another of his assistants. 

"Captain Starr will need his room stocked with cigars. Please treat him like a brother." The assistant bowed and walked off to take care of his new orders. "Garic, please. Rest and then join me for dinner. The council looks forward to seeing you."

"Are you sure?" I chuckled. "Last time I was here I wasn't the best behaved guest." 

Marnet leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I dislike the Imperialhow do you say...pricks myself." 

I lost it and erupted in laughter. These Ithorians were catching on. "Atta boy, Marnet. We'll get squared away and join you for dinner. Thanks for the cigars."

"And thank you, for such a beautiful creature. A great addition to the Mother Jungle." He bowed to me and I returned the gesture. 

Carlosh, who was completely silent for the entire exchange, finally spoke up.

"You seem well liked, Captain Starr. I've never seen any being get into so much trouble and yet still have such influential friends."

"Hey" I smiled at him," it's me."

- - -

The Great Mother River Hotel is one of the finest in the galaxy. Elegant and expensive, you can eat some of the galaxy's best dishes and see some of the best entertainment, rivaling many Core World hotels. Marnet had made sure our accommodations were first class and all our rooms were on the council's tab.

"This place is magnificent," Carlosh gasped. 

"Yeah, these digs are okay." I unloaded my clothes in the closet as Ezra examined the room for any security breeches. She scanned for listening devices and photoreceptors. 

"Area secure, sir." Ezra announced. I looked around, a little more relaxed. 

The suite was huge. A massive tree filled the living room, covering the ceiling with a thick layer of leaves. The walls hung with clinging vines that bloomed with yellow buds. The furniture was made from carved Blackwood, rounded and smoothed like ebony. Two large bedrooms, each with their own massive bathroom and spa. A wet bar was full of all kinds of liquors and fruit juices. Everything a travelling man could wish for.

"All right. Marnet has invited us to dinner, Carlosh. There are a few things I need to go over with you." Carlosh looked from the balcony. He had wandered out to look over the river as an artificial rainstorm was generated, as it is every afternoon.

"First, whatever the Ithorians serve you, you eat it. I don't care how badly it tastes. It's not going to kill you, but it will insult them. They understand that not everyone likes the food, but the attempt to eat it is the most important thing." I grabbed a formal suit from the closet. A black, sleek tunic with no visible buttons, only my handful of medals for color. I laid it on the bed and went into the bathroom still talking to Carlosh.

"I'm sure there will be some dignitaries at this shindig, there always are. So try not to talk politics, it'll only get you in trouble." Ezra had set the water at the right temperature and I gave her my clothes as I stood in the shower, letting the hot water wash over me. 

"I understand Captain Starr. I will not embarrass you." Carlosh said as he walked into his own bathroom. I quickly washed and turned on the dryer. The warm winds blew around me as the water evaporated and disappeared. I put on my tunic, straightened my medals and headed into the lounge.

A knock on the door interrupted the quite of the room. 

"Ezra, get that would ya?" I said from behind the bar. I continued making my Nebula Burst as Ezra returned with a clean pressed outfit.

"Master Carlosh's dinner attire, sir." I figured the little guy was so frazzled and so out of his element he might need a little cheering up. And since I knew he didn't have a change of clothes

Carlosh came out of the bath in his hand-cleaned clothes. A stain was still visible on his shoulder while the tear on his sleeve stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Here, Carl. Try these on instead. You look like hell in that ratty getup." Ezra presented the yellow tunic, formal Calamari attire, to a smiling Carlosh. He seemed so happy to receive the clothes he looked like he might cry.

"Oh, thank you Captain Starr. Thank you very much. I was so embarrassed to go to such a dinner dressed in rags. Where did you find this? It looks like it cost a fortune." He looked at me smiling.

"Look, let's not get all mushy on me." I found a box of cigars near the ice bucket. I took one and lit it. "We're having dinner with important people. I can't have you looking like you just escaped from a rebel camp can I?" I winked at him through the smoke of my cigar. He smiled and hurried toward the bathroom to change. 

"And Carl. If you're going to be working with me, call me Garic. Captain is what I use with business." He smiled and continued into the bathroom. 

Ezra looked at me, crossing her metallic arms.

"You, sir, are a complex being to understand."

- - -

The transport to the Council Building was uneventful. Carlosh was happy with his new duds. Apparently he never owned a suit that expensive. This was like a weird dream to him. He was just a fish-eyed accountant who rarely left his middle income status.

The Council Building's steps were covered with people of all races. To be invited to a Council dinner was an honor few had been offered. I immediately recognized the Imperial Governor from earlier in the day. His Stormtroopers were spread out among the crowd performing security duty. Marnet was the first to greet us.

"Captain, it is a pleasure to have you here." His stereo voice echoed in my ears. I shook his hand as another Ithorian approached.

"Ah, Captain. It has been too long since you have visited the herdship. I trust your visit will be less eventful than your last." This Ithorian was much older than Marnet. His name was Terkelt and he was the former Merchantate. I had met him several times before, even before Marnet became the newest Merchentate. He seemed a little resentful of his loss to Marnet and lack of power in the community. I do know he wasn't fond of me.

"So do I. But it's not everyday you can swim down the Mother River is it?" I smiled as I walked past him into the Council Building and he sighed at my antics. Marnet walked along side us as the Imperial Governor made his way to our group. Carlosh shifted uncomfortably in his clothes. He did not want to be this close to an Imperialever.

"Captain Starr, how unusual to meet you here of all places." He looked at me with disgust, while I tried not to deck him.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but you should. I could have you arrested right now. You're aware of the bounties on your head?" He paused hoping I would start sweating. When it was obvious I was unruffled he continued. "I am Governor Gadrell. I rule over this sector."

"Okay. If you could arrest me, why don't you?"

"Oh, that will happen. But why ruin a meal? That can wait. I'm more interested in why you're here in my sector. Trouble seems to follow you Captain." I looked him in the eye and straightened my tunic.

"I could tell you, but why ruin your meal." I turned, walking into the grand dining room.

Dinner at the Council

There were easily one hundred or more people sitting at in the banquet hall. Tables of ten spiraled around the main chamber as beings from all walks of life milled around. A Wookiee family, all jet black and elegantly groomed, sat at the table to our right. Our table was a mishmash of beings. The extras so to speak. A small family of three Squibs, all trying to sell something to someone, sat to my right. A group of four Durons chatted lowly on Carlosh's left. The main table, which was several meters away, held the Council, their families and a few guests. One of those guests was Governor Gadrell.

He sat at attention, looking down at the other aliens and around the room. Several Gotals, their horns bobbing as they spoke, were clustered to one side discussing politics. Crewmembers from the Bloody Bulge, a local transport company with a lot of credits, drank merrily as Marnet signaled the start of the meal. 

"Gentlebeings. It is truly an honor for the Council to have you here to enjoy the grand meal we are about to enjoy. Each of you has blessed the Mother Jungle with your presence and good fortune. And may the Mother Jungle smile with your light." Marnet raised his glass and we toasted the event.

"Brace yourself," I warned with a smile as a parade of servers came out with soup bowls. The servers placed the steaming bowls in front of each guest. Some of the beings looked horrified, while others dug in.

"Garic," Carlosh whispered as he reached for a spoon. Tentacles swayed violently from the broth, grabbing at the salt shaker. "What is this?" His voice trembled a little.

"Who knows." I said as I stabbed at the limb with my fork. "Shut up and eat it." I took a bite of the still quivering segment. It was sour and crunchy. I managed to swallow most of it as the salads were placed in front of us. Carlosh's soup was escaping across the table when a server whacked it with a spoon and it went still. 

"Would you care for more?" The waiter asked, looking at the fugitive soup. Carlosh waved him off as he looked at the salad placed in front of him. Even though this was only the second course, an Ithorian salad was the centerpiece of any meal.

With flowers and colorful fruits garnishing the massive leafy salad, it looked more like artwork than a meal. No one ever said an Ithorian salad was bad. Carlosh smiled widely, grateful that something was edible. Edible and exquisite.

Course after course followed, all vegetables cooked and stuffed with other vegetables from across the galaxy. During the main entrée a waiter silently slipped a datapad on my place setting. I looked around slowly, handing the datapad to Ezra so she could download the information.

When dessert was passed out, Ezra whispered in my ear.

"Sir. It seems our Wookiee friends over to your right would like to inquire about retaining your services." 

"Hmma job already huh? Did they say what it is?"

"No sir, but they will contact you again if you wish." I leaned forward and looked towards the Wookiee's table. The leader, a large black female, met my gaze. I saluted gingerly and she nodded. 

"My friends," Marnet stood and announced," It was truly an honor for the Council to share the bounty of Mother Jungle with you. Please feel free to move into the Ballroom and enjoy the fine entertainment we've provided." A round of applause rose from the group. The meal, with the exception of the soup, was magnificent. Many of the beings started to mingle and leave their tables; the sound of a band filled the background. I looked around to see the Governor whisper to a guard and point my way. I wiped my mouth with the napkin and stood up. 

"Carl. Get to the hotel and stay there with Ezra."

"What is it?" he asked nervously, his head darting around to see where the problem was. The Governor's guard walked to another and together they walked toward me.

"Get up and leave!" I said through gritted teeth. I grabbed him by the collar, moving him to the door. Ezra took my lead and took Carlosh by the arm.

"Master Carlosh. I will gladly explain when we get back to the hotel. Please." By now everyone was standing and milling about. Courtesy handshakes and blatant sucking up soon followed. It was as if the entire room was patting itself on the back. This happens when rich people mingle. Ezra and Carlosh disappeared into the crowd and I felt a little more at ease.

"Captain Starr, Governor Gadrell would like to talk to you. Please come with us." I was about to decline when they drew their blasters. 

"The Governorwell, how can I say no?" I said sarcastically. I looked at Marnet who just shook his massive bent head in disappointment. I shrugged my shoulders smiling. I didn't want to make a scene at the Council dinner. Again. So I walked with the two Stormtroopers, one in front, the other following closely behind. 

Quietly, we walked down the steps of the building to an awaiting transport. The herdship had lowered the lights, signifying night and you could see the entire galaxy through the transparisteel sky. The small tramp shuttle airspeeder was decked out for the governor's personal use. It had tinted windows and a sleek black gloss paint job. One of the troopers opened the door.

"Oh, I thought we were going to talk to the Governor. See he's back in the ballroom." I joked. I knew what was happening. I was being detained.

A rowdy growl filled the air as a huge black arm smacked a guard and he went flying out of the way. I had no idea what was happening as the family of Wookiees dispensed with the troopers. Ten Wookiees against two guards was pretty quick work as the driver quickly escaped in the airspeeder. It was over before it began.

I looked around stunned. The Wookiees looked at me, some seemed confused.

"Thanks. I was okay really. But we can't stay here. We need to get off the street." The Wookiee female barked and growled. The other Wookiees laughed.

"Hey, you big furball! I didn't need your help. You're the one looking for me!" I yelled. I don't care how big a creature is, no one tells me I'm over-rated or short. I pointed my finger at her as I craned up to look into her face. She growled in anger.

"And don't get snippy with me either! I don't need any business that much." I could smell the Wookiee and I'll be honest, I may have gone too far. The other nine Wookiees circled me. Sometimes I wasn't the smartest guy in the galaxy. Ten Wookiees versus an angry Corellian. Not a wise move. But I did my best not to show any fear.

The Wookiee suddenly laughed, grabbing me in an embrace. I could hear the bones in my back scream as the Wookiee laughed and squeezed. The breath left my body and just as I was about to black out, she let go.

With a series of barks and growls she announced that I really was the man they were looking for. Either that I was the stupidest human they've ever encountered. 

- - -

I readied my things and gave Carlosh an option.

"Look. You know the situation. This doesn't concern you. You can find a transport back to Mon Calamari without a problem." I explained. The little fish-eyed fool insisted on coming. "But if you come with me you have to do exactly as I tell you, understand?"

"Haven't I been doing that already?" I looked flatly at him. He had a point. I grabbed my satchel and gave it to Ezra. She quickly walked out of the room, on her way to the ship. Skipping town had become second nature to her now. 

"Here's some credits. Get to the ship in less than fifteen minutes. I'll be there waiting. The best advice I can give you is get there before me." I tossed some credits his way and put on my holster. It would take awhile to get used to these new ones. The heavy blasters I lost on Mon Calamari were old friends. But friends come and go. 

"May the force be with you, Garic." Carlosh bowed as he closed the door. The force never helped me before. Why now? Not that I didn't believe in the force, I've seen it's power time and again, both the light and dark sides. But it never helped me one bit. 

The comlink fluttered it's warning. I accepted the transmission. The female Wookiee, Daraga, barked the signal. They were coming for me.

I looked out the balcony to see the last of the Stormtroopers enter the building. A knock on the door was soon followed by a laser blast and shrapnel as it blew inward. I ducked behind the sofa, the rain of plastisteel and wood pelting the walls. 

They came in guns blazing. I could smell the burning wood and leaves. The tree in the living room burst into flames engulfing the entire hotel room. Smoke filled the air, thick and acrid. Time for me to fly. 

Running onto the balcony I saw a tree a few meters way. It was pretty good jump but I thought it was worth the risk. Especially since the blaster bolts kept coming. One almost hit me and I could see troopers through the smoke approaching.

With all I could muster I ran for the tree. At the last possible second II realized how stupid I was. That tree was too far away. I tried to stop myself but couldn't. I managed to grab the railing as I fell over the side. I hung by an arm, dangling like an apple on a tree. 

I kicked my feet, gaining momentum with each flail. Thank god no one was around to see this. Garic Starr, falling over a rail like an idiot, only to be lucky enough to hang around to see himself get killed. I shook my stupidity out of my head. Save my ass now and regret my decisions later. 

I swung onto the balcony below. I looked up to see it too engulfed in flames. By now the hotel was emptying, everyone running for their lives. The door to the room was locked. The plastisteel wouldn't give. I blasted the lock and pushed my way inside. The ceiling dripped fire from above, it had managed to burn through the floor. 

Hurdling the furniture, I raced across the room to the door. I stumbled into chaos, the hallway full of patrons running to safety. I joined the stream of bodies heading down the stairwell. As I entered the lobby, troopers were pushing their way through the crowd. They couldn't have recognized me among the confusion so I pushed through the turmoil, knocking a stormtrooper to the ground. 

Outside, the Ithorian security was scrambling as climate control generated an artificial storm. The rain fell in droves as I snuck off into the jungle toward the turbolift. The trees and shrubs was perfect cover as I headed toward the landing area. 

I managed to work my way to the docking bay, but took a second to stop at a public comlink. I pressed in the numbers and waited for a response.

Marnet's face popped up and he looked startled.

"Marnet. I can't be long. I swear this was not my fault." I looked at his shaking head.

"It never is Garic, it never is. Please. The next time you decided to come aboard the Agoradon't. I won't stop you my friend, but the council will never allow it." I looked at him, expecting and understanding what he said. 

I switched off the comlink and ran to the Slingshot.

"You're right. Too many undesirables hang out here." 

Shar IV

As we exited hyperspace I could sense the tension, both on Carlosh's salmon-colored face and inside myself. The Wookiees hired us for serious reasons. Sure the money was good; the risk was greater. In the distance, the planet of Shar glowed like the sun. 

Shar was a gas giant, clouds swirling as storms raged on the yellowish planet. Six moons surrounded Shar. Each creatively named after its mother. Only two of the moons were habitable, the marshy Shar III and the urban Shar IV. Shar IV was completely covered by cities and skyscrapers. A tourist trap with every type of entertainment a being could ask for; casinos, theaters, stadiums and strip clubs of every kind. You could spend the rest of your life there and everyday there would be something different to do. 

As we approached the small moon, it twinkled like a jewel. The city lights blinking like the stars above. 

"Odd place for a slave ring, wouldn't you say?" wheezed Carlosh. I looked at him blankly. 

"Slaves can be useful anywhereeven on an ocean covered planet." I didn't want to say that but I knew the point would sink in.

"True," he said absently. He looked away to study some navigational charts. I could tell he was lost in thought. And I'd bet a million credits he had the Empire on his mind. I hope I never know what it's like to have my whole race enslaved.

"I'm sorryI'm not the most subtle of people," I mumbled. He turned my way, nodding softly. Thankfully Ezra broke the awkwardness.

"Captain, we've been granted permission to land at Selten. Selten is the second largest city of Shar IV. Population nineteen million seven hundred thirty four thousand"

"Enough with the vitals, Ezra. How far is it from the camp?" I watched skyscrapers rise along the horizon. Cities forming and lights flashing. Neon signs and electric holo-ads lit up the backdrop. Streets came into sights, the glow of the vehicles looking like rivers of light. 

"Seventy-three point four kilometers to the Galarian base camp."

We docked at a starport that was immaculate. The walls were white and sterile. The Port Authority employees were dressed sharply. Upon landing, we were met by a Customs Inspector who was dressed like a million credits.

"This could cost us some" I whispered to Carlosh. He squirmed in his tunic as we stepped off the ramp.

"Hello Captain" the official looked at his data pad, "Denkin. A pleasure to have you on Shar IV. As is standard procedure we'll need you to fill out a few forms and pay the appropriate tariffs. Are you carrying any cargo?" The Security Chief asked.

"Well sir. As of right now, we're empty. But since we're enjoying a little vacation, I plan on being empty for awhile." I approached the bureaucrat as I lit a cigar. 

"We'll need to inspect you ship, of course." He said stiffly.

"Of coursebut I doubt you'd find anything of interest." I put my arm around his shoulders and looked at my ship. "See I'm just a two-bit independent operator on leave with my two crewmembers. I doubt we need to take up so much of your time." I reached over to slip a credit chip into his shirt pocket. He looked at it briefly.

"Sir, are you trying to bribe me?" He asked flatly. I looked at him in shock.

"I'm insulted. See that's illegal. I'm simply paying specialized taxes that are advantageous to the both of us." I offered.

He stood there for a moment and ran a check on my fake ID. Seeing that my cover came back clean, and the amount I gave him was pretty substantial, he decided to let me ride.

"Well, I can see a business man like yourself, on vacation and all, wouldn't be worth the effort of inspecting. I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here on Shar IV." He jotted some notes into the datapad and it spit out a receipt. He handed it to me and walked away.

"How much did you give him?" Carlosh looked at me, his big eyes blinking.

"Oh nothing. I had some counterfeit credits from a deal that went bad. I'm just trying to get rid of them." I laughed as I walked across the main platform to the commutrans station. People walked along submersed in their own lives.

"We'll need to get a place to stay. Here's some credits," Carlosh rolled his eyes. "They're real." I looked at him coldly.

He took the credit chip, placing it in his small travel bag. He shifted nervously. 

"Take Ezra and find a spot, then contact me through the comlink. I need to find our friends and get things in motion."

I slapped him on the shoulder as a commtram slid into the station. The sleek vehicle hovered in place as hordes of beings filled the transport. Ezra and Carlosh managed to squeeze in and Carlosh waved slightly as the commtram pulled away. Quietly the commtram went down the smooth plastisteel tunnel. 

As quickly as one had left, another tram replaced it. I stepped in and headed into the heart of the city.

- - -

The landscape was nothing but steel and plasicrete. Towers of mankind and technology rose hundreds of stories high. Just the way I liked it. 

Daraga had given me twenty-five thousand up front with the payment of another forty after all was said and done. She also gave me a name. Penton Favlen. 

Penton was my contact here. He was supposed to tell me where to hook up with the slavers. I usually don't do these mercy missions but the money was just to good to say no. Plus anything to screw up a slaver's day was a bonus. 

See, in my opinion, slavers are the lowest scum in the history of the universe. Life is cheap, I'll agree with that. It comes and it goes in the blink in the eye. But it shouldn't be for sale, unless you sell your own. And slaves never ask to be slaves. If they do, they're called politicians.

So Penton held the key to where these slavers were. He was the owner of the Casino Grandeur, the largest casino in the sector. The thing I liked about Penton was he wasn't in cahoots with any of the underworld criminals. This man owned himself. I was here to make sure others had the same option.

The commtram pulled into the terminal, emptying its passengers into the scurrying life of the city. The night had settled on the metropolis. I walked along the street, people streaming by. I could see the casino in the distance. A majestic building with neon holovids flickering on the facade. It glittered, beckoning tourists to come and spend money. 

"Garic Starr! Put you hands up. Do not attempt to go for your blaster. I will kill you if necessary." I stopped in my tracks. I slowly turned around. Standing behind me was a being with a fairly large blaster rifle. Some people gasped and ran for cover. Others ignored the whole scene and went about their business. 

The man in front of me was a bounty hunter. He wore armor that was matte gray and bore no markings. His helmet was an odd shape so I assumed he was non-human. Didn't look like there was enough room to put a head into it. He was also much shorter than I was. But he was strong enough to wield the blaster rifle that was twice his size and he had the guts to pull this stunt in the middle of the street. Apparently he felt this was the time to collect on me. He was wrong.

"And you are?" I said sarcastically. 

"Remain silent and put your hands in the air.'

"Listen tiny, you should put that toy away. You may hurt yourself." I smiled and took a step forward. He thrusted the muzzle into my face.

"Do not move, Captain Starr. I will get paid whether you are alive or a corpse. It's up to you." He also was prepared to kill me. He wasn't an amateur. I slowly put my hands up. I took another step forward.

"Go ahead. Kill me. If I'm going to die, I'd like it to hurt you where it counts. The wallet." I smiled again. 

He looked at me and pulled out a pair of binders. They rattled stiffly as he threw them at my feet. I looked at him, shaking my head.

"You're kidding, right? I'm not putting those on. Go ahead and shoot." I taunted him again. He fired a blast into the sky, then aimed at me again. People nervously scurried past the scene.

"Put them on." I shrugged and knelt over to pick up the binders. I held my position for a moment, then leapt at the rifle's barrel. I managed to move the rifle away from my body as he fired shot after shot. A man walking by dropped like a rock, dead from a stray blast. People screamed, diving for cover. 

I managed to grab his helmet, twisting it violently back and forth. I could hear the hiss as a seal had broken from his suit. Apparently oxygen went against his physiology. He screamed, choking and gasping. He flailed and fell to the ground, squirming in agony. I looked up to see the crowd gather for a better look. The familiar white of a stormtrooper's helmets could be seen weaving their way towards me. A blast rang out. Another bystander, running to avoid the melee, fell. 

The bounty hunter started blindly firing into the crowd. Another shot. This one barely missed a small girl hiding behind a trash can. The crowd thinned as the hunter raised the gun to fire another round. 

"I really hate having a conscience." I dove at the gun, managing to grab the barrel as another shot went off. I struggled with his powerful grip. For a little guy he had a lot of gumption. 

Four troopers appeared with their weapons drawn. Before they could even say 'freeze', I aimed the rifle at them as my petite foe fired again. Two troopers fell like grain sacks as the other two stood in disbelief. I elbowed the hunter in the chest and two more shots followed. 

I managed to wrestle the gun out of his hands and tossed it aside. With the troopers incapacitated, I dove into the crowd towards the casino. A swarm of people seemed to converge on the scene as I blended into the background.

The Casino

The casino was a typical, high-end, state-of-the-art, gaudy, and extravagant casino. Crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceilings while the galaxy's elite won and lost millions of credits at the various games of chance. The people were rich and beautiful. And they were trying their hardest to prove it to each other. Teems of people scurried around, placing bets and losing fortunes. A large Devorian sat with his face in his hand crying and blubbering.

"It's all gone," he repeated, heartbroken and destroyed. I went to the cashier, bought a few hundred credits worth of chips and walked around the tables.

I found an empty spot at a Sabacc table and nodded to the dealer. The table had an eclectic bunch surrounding it. A large furry Bothan sat to my right. He gleefully laughed every time he won and cursed like a spoiled child when he lost. To my left was a Twi'lek. His tails flicked whenever he had a good hand. I could tell he was new to high-stakes gambling. If he kept his twitching up he was going to lose his shirt. To his left was a husband and wife. Both were Rodians. Their little snouts gibbering back and forth. Each helping the other try and win. My eyes stopped in disbelief. At the end of the table sat the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Her skin was smooth and olive and her hair was as black as space. Her eyes were dark pools of ink. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She wore a black dress that clung to her body accentuating every curve. She smiled a half smile of embarrassment at me, aware that I was taken with her. 

"And you sir? Sir?" I looked at the dealer slightly frazzled. I looked around and focused on the game. 

I played back a little only winning the larger pots. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I never had the gambling blood most Corellians had. Oh sure, I can play as well as the best in the galaxy. But I only played to prove I was good, never for the money. Smuggling is full of stories about idiots who gamble. I've heard stories about men who've gambled ships away to each other. Stupid people do stupid things.

I had let the beautiful woman win a few hands and before long she was up a couple thousand credits. 

"The lovely lady's on a roll." I commented. She smiled at me. I grinned back.

"Must be my lucky day..." her voice was like a choir. Beautiful and with power.

Soon the Bothan couldn't stand the losing. He cursed the dealer, myself and everyone else out and then stormed away. I shrugged at the beautiful woman. She shyly smiled back. Her perfect face lighted up the room. The grumpy Bothan's seat was quickly taken by a small Zarian. He ordered a lumin-ale and smiled his crooked smile.

Zarians were a race of short, thick skinned, green skinned creatures. Kind of like a frog on steroids.

"It's good to see you again, Starr," croaked the frogman. He wore a fancy tunic with gold trim. He had plenty of cash to spread around, that was obvious.

"You too, Penton." I shook his webbed hand and ordered a drink. I turned to look back at the table. The beautiful woman had left. My heart sank. Another one gets away, I thought.

The dealer was nervously dealing the deck as he watched his boss talk to me.

"What made you decide on this job, Garic? This cargo isn't your usual fare."

"Well the money's right." I said disgusted with myself. "And you usually don't align yourself with such scum either, Penton"

"True, but as you say...the money's right." Again I had won and I collected my winnings.

"Let's cut to the meat of the deal. Neither one of us wants this job to last any longer than necessary. Meet at the East Wing landing platform, number one sixty-five. A transport will be arriving to take you to the camp. Be there at 800 hours local time." His thick voice was like a drowning man. He blinked and I nodded.

"Sure thing, Penton. Have the cargo ready to go. I don't want any problem when I leave." I collected my chips and stood to leave. As I turned Penton grabbed my sleeve.

"Let's not have this kind of meeting again my friend, shall we?" I knew what he meant by that. Neither of us was comfortable dealing with slavers. I had my own mission but I could tell that for the first time in a long time, Penton was in over his head. He didn't want to be in this deal, but something was forcing him into this evil contract.

"You got it," I nodded, letting him know I understood his part in this arrangement. He seemed to sigh a little and I could feel the pressure he was under. I just wondered who he owed to do something like this.

As I headed for the entrance a young attendant walked up, handing me a datapad. I gave him a tip and looked around the room. I just met with the contact, what could be going on now?

Room 121. Tonight at 10. I like a man who smokes. Shows he can take the heat. Must be my lucky day.

Ahh...The woman in black. I smiled as I tucked the datapad into my jacket pocket. 

"The luck's all mine..."

- - -

Carlosh had found us a seedy little hotel just a few blocks from the casino. It smelled of old mildew and looked worse. I threw my jacket on my bed and sat in a chair next to Carlosh.

"Well my friend. We have a time and a place. We'll just pick up our cargo and move along. Should be a piece of cake. Miter Winslow is the man behind all this, so we'll need to watch our backs. I'll want you and Ezra in the ship at all times ready to take off at a moment's notice. I don't trust Winslow as far as I can throw'em. And if you've ever met the fat bastard you know that ain't too far."

Carlosh laughed. He seemed to be warming up to the idea of working for me. In fact, he'd been going over my finances while I was in the casino. He managed to find an extra five thousand credits and had most of my business into an organized system. At this rate, I might have to start paying him.

"Carlosh, you're doing a fine job. Here..." I opened my travel bag and tossed a hold-out blaster onto his bed," I can trust you with this." He slowly picked up the weapon, holding it awkwardly.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this, Garic." I looked at him and laughed. 

"It's a blaster. You just point and pull the trigger. It's not brain surgery. You've shot one before."

"I know, and I never want that feeling to return," he said solemnly. I understood the burden of taking a life. But if it wasn't them, I'd be the one dead. 

"Well, if you're going to work for me, you'll need it." He quickly looked up at me, his big eyes just blinking as usual. "I'll pay ya a good salary and you get the added bonus of hanging out with me." 

Carlosh stood a little stunned. He looked at the gun, then at me.

"I'm sorry Captain Starr, but I'm needed on Mon Calamari. It's a generous offer but I must decline," he wheezed. He handed the weapon to me.

"Well, in that case, keep it. You won't make it too far without it. Don't worry Carl, we'll get you home as soon as we're done." I smiled at him. He looked at me and returned his own ugly smile. Man, Calamarian's were not attractive.

"Look. I've got a ...uh...a meeting tonight, so I'll be out until late. Go to the ship and hang tight...relax. Try and think happy thoughts. We'll be off planet by mid-day and you'll be home in a few days." I said with a smile, patting him on his shoulder.

"Thank you Garic, you're a noble being."

"Well, let's not go overboard."

Room 121

I knocked softly on the door to room 121. The door slid open and the beautiful woman stood, a vision I've never seen in any reaches of the universe. I smiled. 

"Hello."

"Come in." She beckoned like a Siren. She wore a gossamer negligee; a tiara of rubies set in her raven hair. A princess, perhaps? I walked into the room, a magnificent suite with all the amenities.

"You look magnificent. You look like a princess, like true royalty. " She put her arms around my neck, drawing me close. She smelled of sweet nectar, an exotic mix. 

"I've been looking for a man like you. Adventurous, a risk-taker, you know...fun. I'm tired of powerful men. They bore me." She kissed me deeply. She felt perfect pressed against me. I slowly eased her back and reached into my jacket. I pulled out my cigar case and placed it on the nightstand. Wouldn't want to hurt my babies.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" I laid my jacket on the bed as she started unbuttoning my shirt.

"I'm Lorell. And you are the famous Garic Starr. You're name is known even on Shar. I've been hoping to meet you for so long." I was taken aback when she said my name. I was well known, but only to undesirables, not the public at large. She kissed me again and I let it go.

She tossed my shirt on the floor as she moved closer to me. We slowly sat on the bed as she reached for my belt. I leaned back to turn off the light...

- - -

We laid there, her head on my chest as I smoked a cigar. I rubbed her arm lightly as she spoke.

"You know we can never see each other again." I nearly dropped my cigar.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I sat up quickly, confused. She looked at me with her dark eyes, her black hair covering one side of her soft face. She looked sad as she held my hand to her face.

"Tonight was one of the greatest nights I've ever had. But we're doomed never to see each other again. I think you need to go." Tears slowly fell down her cheeks. I was completely lost. Sure I've had my share of One-Nighters but this was as unusual as I have ever experienced. 

"You need to leave," she said choking on her words.

"What?! What's going on? Did I do something wrong?" She clutched me close, kissing me.

"You've been perfect. It's not you. It's..." she looked away crying. "You need to go."

"But I don't under..."

"You need to go!" she cried. 

I stood up to put on my shirt. I was mystified. What the hell was going on? I had just had the best sex in my life with the most beautiful woman I'd ever met and now she was kicking me out. And she was the one upset about it. Women.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked. I had pulled my pants up to me knees and was trying to put on my boots.

"I want to be with you, but I can't. This was wrong. I...I'm...I'm married." She blurted out through the tears. I nearly lost my balance in shock. I managed to put both my boots on and I sat on the bed, dazed.

"You're married?" I said with disappointment.

"I'm sorry. You need to leave before he finds out. You're in danger..."

What are you talking about? How am I in..." the blast from the window was deafening. Lorell's screaming didn't help. I ran for my gun, tripping from my pants being around my ankles. I pulled them as I grabbed my holster. Two goons in black were coming through the patio firing blasters. Smoke filled the room as I drew the blaster and squeezed off a round. The bed burst into flames while furniture started splintering. 

One of the men yelled out Lorell's name and she ran behind him. I managed to get off a shot, hitting one man in the arm. I ducked into the bathroom as lasers filled the bedroom. The flashing of lasers blinded me briefly. Bodyguards of some sort were all I could think of. 

Why do I let myself get into these kinds of things? I wondered. But then I realized this time, if I lived to see another day, it could have been worth it. 

"Don't hurt him!" I could here Lorell plea. She called the men by name so I knew they were there for her.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" I was trapped in a bathroom of a hotel with a married woman who has bodyguards that were trying to kill me. Some things never change. 

I quickly looked around. A large sink with a beautiful hand carved mirror, a huge bathtub and a toilet were all that was in the room. A row of lights was above the mirror and through the din of blaster fire I could hear the hum of the vent fan.

Hmmm. Could that work? It looked big enough. Another barrage of lasers pummeled the door. I switched off the fan and scrambled onto the sink. The grate over the fan looked big enough for me to squeeze through. I blasted the bolts holding it to the ceiling. The fan crashed into the toilet with a splash. I managed to grab inside the vent and pull myself up, my arm still aching from my earlier melee. The blasters stopped as I lifted my feet into the vent and crawled through the darkness.

"This will get'em." I could hear the voice echo through the shaft. I scurried as fast as I could. The vent was so dark I could barely see in front of me. I came to a corner and could see another opening a few meters away. 

Then I heard what sounded like a ball, bounce down the shaft. PING, PING. The sound of rolling filled the air.

My eyes widened as I realized the shit was piling up around me. A grenade had been thrown into the shaft. In a panic I crawled to the opening, pounding at the vent to open. I protected my face and blasted the grate. 

"What the hell is going on?" A voice yelled in terror as I dove through the hole. The grenade went off as fire filled the shaft. I fell out of the ceiling into another bathroom, flames licking out of the vent. Hotels and me were not turning out to be a good mix.

I landed in the lap of a Sullustan, his mousy face filled with surprise. 

"You scared the shit out of me!" yelled the Sullustan.

I looked around dazed. 

"Well, this is the place to do it."

Docking Bay 165

I didn't take long to check out of my hotel. No need to let Lorell's goons find me. Wouldn't be good for my health. I slipped two cigars in my jacket pocket, gathered my things and what was left of my pride and headed to the spaceport. As always, the streets overflowed with people. The drones went their own little way to their own little lives, ignorant of each other. I was glad I didn't have a boring desk job. I'd have to kill myself.

The East wing of the spaceport was old and in sad shape. A large barrier covered the entrance: CLOSED FOR REPAIRS. Perfect. A docking bay out of the sight of the public, without security wandering by. Perfect. Perfect for an ambush. I didn't like it.

Construction workers welded support beams and replaced plastacrete walls as I crossed the barrier. Through the dust and the occasional sparks of an arch welder, I spotted an Abyssian standing guard with a heavy blaster rifle. I chuckled as I walked toward the hulk of a being. Leave it to a slaver to have a one-eyed beast stand guard. Kinda ironic.

I approached the Abyssian, his swarthy, weather beaten face staring at me with that one eye blinking with the gaze of a mindless beast. He stood a full foot taller than me and was twice as thick. Muscles rippled across his muddy gray body, his spherical mouth moved absently. He lowered his blaster as I approached.

"Hey, gorgeous. Settle down." I raised my hands to show I was friendly. The behemoth moaned a greeting and pressed the access terminal. The door to one sixty-five rose slowly and I knew there was no turning back. With a grunt and a wave of his blaster, the Abyssian signaled me to enter.

The docking bay was empty except for the five or six men that stood chatting over near the refueling station. They looked my way when I came in and went back to talking. They were a mish-mash of beings, a couple of rodians, a trio of humans, and a fat Galarian. That would be Miter. He shook like a Hutt but wasn't as big. Galarians were humanoids and looked like humans except for the thick tubing-like hair. His head look he had hundreds of hoses sticking into the air. His skin was a pale green, like moldy bread and he wasn't terribly happy looking.

Before I stepped any further into the bay, two large Gammorean's blocked my path. With a pig-like snort, one grabbed me by neck and threw me up against them wall. Pain shot through my back as I slammed into the plastacrete, my ears ringing like a church on a day of worship.

The other Gammorean pulled out a six-inch vibroblade, pressing it against my neck. His vile breath stinging my eyes as snot from his large nose dripped on my jacket.

"They...have this...thingIt's called...mouthwash," I gasped as his meaty hand held me up," You should...try it...sometime."

They patted me down, checking for any weapons. And they weren't gentle.

"I...hardly...know you!" After removing my two blasters, the guard released his grip. I rubbed my raw throat and straightened my jacket. "You should teach these meatheads some customer service. This how you treat all your clients, Winslow?"

Miter smiled as he waddled toward me, arms out, ready to embrace me. Something I was going to make sure didn't happen.

"Well, ya didn't think ya could walk in here unchecked did ya? Just a minor security measure. You know how it is," his henchmen followed like lost children, behind him. The smell of fuel and oil filled the air. The rodians slowly put their hands on the butt of their holstered blasters, a sign not to try anything.

"Where's the cargo, Miter? I'm kind of in a hurry." I wasn't in the mood for Lorell's husband to send more goons for me. I looked around and couldn't see where they could keep any cargo never mind my special load. 

"Well, that my friend, is at my little hide-away, just outside the city. I got a speeder waiting to take us there." He put his arm around my shoulders and walked me to a door in the back of the hanger. I was getting a little uptight.

"Look, I'd feel a whole lot better if I had my business partners with me..." When I looked into his dark green eyes he shifted slightly. A worried frown slowly formed on his fat lips.

"I was told there would be just you, Captain. What's the story?" I lifted Miter's arm off my shoulder, relieved since he smelled of old ale and bad meat. Slowly I walked over to the Gammorean who man handled me and grabbed my two blasters he had tucked into his thick belt. Within a blink, all the blasters in the room were trained on me. I turned slowly and put my weapons in their holsters.

"Nervous little group, ain'tcha? Don't worry. There is just me. I have my accountant and a droid waiting for me at the hotel. But don't you worry about them. Like I saidhe's an accountant." I looked blankly at Miter who slowly smiled, then laughed loudly. 

"I like you boy! You're even better than I expected. Cool as ice and with a personality. Don't see that too often." He laughed again as they lowered they're guns. One of the humans looked at me with a curious glance, a bandage around his left arm. He was a tall thick man, with shaggy hair and a scraggly beard. When I gave him a stare back he shifted his eyes away.

The door slid open and a large skiff was waiting in the alley. The group piled into the vehicle and I had the unfortunate pleasure of being wedged between the two Gammoreans. As we sped through the city, I noticed the human with that bandage examine me, trying to get a grasp on my face. He leaned forward for a better look. I turned to face him slowly as I smiled. 

"Can I help you?" I sat there, arms crossed, waiting for a reply. He leaned back, deciding to let whatever thoughts he had go and I watched the buildings towering over us zip by. This whole deal was starting to feel bad.

The Galarian Camp

Imperial Law 5324.L23.13-A1 All slave compounds, internment camps or criminal enslavement areas must be located not closer than five kilometers from any major city's city limits.

When we had reached the camp, the skyscrapers were far in the distance like tall trees in a field. The terrain was still very urban and I had yet to see the planet's surface. But the buildings were no longer reaching to the stars. Most were no higher than a few stories and badly maintained. The encampment was a two-story warehouse with guard towers at every corner enclosed by a large wall with laserwire surrounding the top.

We stopped at the security checkpoint and were hurried inside the compound. We pulled into the motor pool where several skiffs and a pair of swoops were parked. Miter was talking some unrelated business with his rodian friends as we walked into the main office. 

Miter sat behind a large dark wood desk as he looked at a datapad. An assortment of weapons and equipment hung on the wall behind him.

"Okay...says here you ordered ten good-sized Wookiees. And a special order for a black one. Well we've got the black one but I can't part with all ten. I'm going to give ya eight and that'll be it." He threw the datapad on the desk, looking at me with a fat little grin. I started to get angry and tried to keep it in check.

"My boss ordered ten. He paid for ten. I'm not leaving here without ten." I could feel the anger swell." That's the deal."

"Well I'm altering the deal...and you and your boss are going to have to live with it," a grin spread on his fat face and I controlled the urge to knock his yellow teeth out. I stood up and again, the guns came out. I raised my hands slowly and sat back down.

"Well, if that's the deal, how can I argue," I smiled, "I didn't pay for'em anyway." I had little choice but to follow along...but I did have options.

"I knew you were a smart boy the moment I laid eyes on ya," he stood up, grabbing a stun pistol from the wall. "Well, let's get you your shipment and send you on your way." He put the pistol into his belt as he walked to the door. We all stood at once and followed him out into the holding area.

The warehouse was large and spacious. A small shed was at the far end of the building.

"This is the workout area. We have the Wookiees come out in the main yard here to exercise. We currently have twenty-five beings for sale. Their living quarters are in that smaller building." Miter pointed to the shed. I couldn't believe ten Wookiees could fit in there, never mind twenty-five.

"Not much room to breathe is there?" I commented. Miter looked coldly at me. He didn't want me to tell him how to run his business. 

"That's no concern to you boy. They're just fine like they are. Besides...you're taking seven with you." He smiled widely, his yellow teeth glared at me. A few of his henchmen laughed quietly. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What the hell's the deal here? I got a business to run just like you do. I can't go back to my clients with only seven. I don't know how you run your business but if I start showing up short, I'm not going to be in business very long." I tried to hide my anger but I wasn't very successful. Miter put his hands on his waist as a scornful look came across his face.

"Son. I could give two turds what happens to your business. I run mine the way I like. If you don't like it, you can leave empty handed. How would that look to your clients, huh?" I sneered, adjusting my jacket. I wasn't going to be able to do plan A, picking the Wookiees up and leaving. So I'd just have to shift to plan B, a bit riskier scheme.

"Let's get this show on the road." I grunted and walked toward the holding pen. 

---

The ground was covered with a layer of dirt that seemed barren and lifeless. I could see sensors all around. Apparently they were too scared of the Wookiees to have guards inside the complex. Miter approached the small shed, took out a datacard and inserted it into the lock. Slowly he opened the pen's door. He waved the Gammoreans inside and the rest followed. 

The shed was dark and dreary. The walls were dull gray metal and there were six cells, each jammed with four Wookiees. They were obviously uncomfortable and malnourished. A few looked healthy and young. I knew I had to help these poor creatures, they deserved far better. One growled viciously at Miter, as barrage of barks and howls. Miter pulled his stun gun, shooting the Wookiee with out a glance. With a yelp the Wookiee fell back in pain. 

I looked at the Wookiee sadly. Don't worry pal, he'll pay for that.

"I want the healthiest. If you're not going to give me the ten my client wanted, I should at least be able to pick the ones I want." I looked at Miter. He mulled it over and shook his head.

"You get, what you get." He looked at me like he had me in a corner. I snapped.

"Forget it! I'm outta here. I'm going back and telling my clients that you refused to give me any Wookiees. And if you know my client, he'll be pissed. Then he'll send some large, violent people to visit you and they'll probably remove parts of you. Very slowly. And you'll only have yourself to blame, you bloated, green piece of crap!" Miter was stunned by my outburst. His eyes widened, his brow furrowed. I turned and walked out into the exercise yard, heading for the exit.

"All right, Capt. Starr. You can take your pick. They're all the same anyway." I stopped in the middle of the wide exercise area. He waved to the Gammoreans to open the cells, weapons at the ready. They paraded the Wookiees out into the yard. 

The large, hairy creatures shuffled, single-file, out of the pen. They're large legs shackled together in a chain gang. Most were a dirty brown color with a few darker in color. One was jet black. He was the one I came for. They came to a stop and stood there for my inspection.

I walked back and forth looking at the pathetic creatures. Most had their hair matted or knotted. Some smelled of feces while others had patches of hair missing, the first sign of malnutrition. Most were adults but three were cubs. Of the twenty-five, four looked healthy and strong. I picked the healthy four and the black Wookiee. I stood there wondering which of these poor creatures deserved to stay and who deserved to go. I felt a lump grow in my throat, the rage of having these beings enslaved. 

"Which two will it be?" Miter asked impatiently. I pulled a cigar out of my pocket and put in my mouth slowly, not looking anywhere in particular. I pulled out some matches and lit my cigar. I puffed absently as I shook out the match, throwing it on the dirt floor.

"They're all coming," I said. Miter's henchmen laughed. All but one. The human with the bandaged arm looked stunned as he stared at my cigar. 

"Ithorian cigars..." he muttered as he went for his gun. "He was the one with Lorell last night!" Miter nearly choked on himself, anger crossing his face. I blinked innocently. I could see this was a bad situation.

"Kill him!" Miter could hardly spit out the words. Everything became slow motion.

I saw the bandaged man reach for his gun. He yelled to Miter that I was the guy. I grabbed for my pair of blasters, as I realized the man's arm was shot by me last night. Miter Winslow was Lorell's husband!

I beat him to the draw as I shot him in the face with my right gun while my left gun shot a Gammorean in the chest. With a squeal, they both fell in a lump. Miter looked in horror as he and another human ran for the office. I managed two more shots, dropping both Rodians. 

With a howl, one of the Wookiees grabbed the Gammorean, punching wildly. Soon the other Wookiees converged and joined in on the beating. The remaining man had pulled his blaster and was shooting wildly. I dropped and rolled, my cigar falling from my mouth. I shot the man in the arm and he dropped his weapon. The Wookiees, done beating the Gammorean, were now heading my way. A klaxon went off, as the camp became aware of the situation.

Grabbing his smoldering arm, the man ran for the exit, screaming like a hurt little girl. I managed to stand up, picking up my crushed cigar. I gave it a brief glance before tossing it aside. I hated wasting those. Soon the Wookiees were on me, barking and howling. I handed a blaster to a fairly large Wookiee with thick reddish hair, he looked confused and he hesitated.

"Shoot off the binders and follow me." He gave me another befuddled look. "Well don't stand there like a bad toupee...Hurry up." I smiled and ran to the fallen beings. I passed out the dead men's blasters to any Wookiee that came near. Several guards came into the warehouse, guns blazing. With my team of weakened Wookiees, we charged. We ran full force at the startled guards. Their numbers dropped severely in seconds. These Wookiees were good shots.

A few straggling guards held their ground, shooting a Wookiee to my right. Another stopped to get his fallen comrade as I shot back. The entire showdown took less than two minutes. I stood at the door, looking at my crew.

Several of the stronger Wookiees helped the weak walk. The black Wookiee stood silently as the larger one carrying his dead cellmate came to join us.

"Look. If we can get back to my ship," I said in hitched breath, I was winded from running, "you are free. You can go and do whatever you want. But we need to work together and move quickly. Do you understand?" A bark of comprehension came from the black Wookiee. He was definitely Daraga's son. A tribe leader.

"Good. Now help the weaker guys out and everyone else shoot to kill. We're going home." The group howled a victory cry and I shook my head.

"They're not paying me enough for this hero stuff."

The Tram

I opened the door to the garage. Most of the vehicles were gone. A skiff and a swoop were all that were left.

"What a bunch of cowards." I yelled. "I don't care if they were slavers or not, this is no way to run a business!" I looked at the skiff. It could hold seventeen including a driver. Looks like we were going to need to stack the Wookiees like wood.

"I'll take the swoop. Everyone else get in the skiff." I pointed to the vehicle as several Wookiees barked nervously. "What do you want me to do? Hail a cab? Get in!" Slowly the unsure Wookiees climbed aboard. The skiff visibly sank from the overload while the repulsorlifts whined and strained. I hit the remote to open the garage door and climbed on the sleek designed swoop. 

The skiff slowly moved forward as the black Wookiee barked loudly. That skiff wouldn't go any faster. It creeped out into the street, other speeders dodging the sluggish obstacle. Honks and yells flashed by from angry commuters. I knew this was not going to work. 

I pulled the skiff over. I rested my head on the handlebars, sighing.

"Why can't it ever be easy?" I looked up and asked. I slid off the swoop and ran over to the skiff.

"Leave the sick and the weak on the skiff," I leaned in to punch in the coordinates for the ship," the rest of will follow me. We only have one option left!" Ten strong and younger Wookiees climbed out of the skiff. The vehicle rose a foot higher, relieved of the weight. The remaining passengers looked like hell and could hardly sit up. I pointed to the black Wookiee.

"Maalagna! Look, you take the wounded to my ship. Get them ready for take off. We'll be there shortly. Time to put the tribal leader deal into work." He barked at me and grabbed me tightly. I was getting tired of these smelly hugs. He patted me on the head with a furry hand and jumped into the skiff. 

I looked at my team, smiling. They were definitely strong and you couldn't go wrong with ten mad Wookiees on your side. The skiff pulled away and into the traffic. Within seconds it was gone. 

"Well, looks like we got a hike, Red." I had to crane my neck to look at the larger Wookiee. I patted him on the back and started walking down an alley to get to the main walkway. I turned back to see them all standing there, looking blankly at me. I crossed my arms, waiting as they barked at each other. They were debating over if they could trust me. Red barked long and loudly. He was right. Why would I go to all this trouble to save them if I wanted slaves? It didn't make sense. 

I stuck my fingers in my mouth and whistled.

"We going to stand here all day and let them catch you guys or we gonna get the hell outta here?" I turned and went back to walking. Within moments the Wookiees had caught up and were by my side. As we turned onto the main walkway, I could see the odd looks of the people as we walked by. Ten Wookiees, walking down the street in any city was an intimidating site. 

Sirens blared and a troop ship roared around the corner. 

"Stop where you are. Those Wookiees are stolen property. Put your hands on your head and lie on the ground." The cops, I can't believe slavers called the cops! What kinda second rate slaver calls the cops? I was stunned. Owning slaves wasn't illegal, but you never called the cops to retrieve runaways. This Winslow guy was starting to get on my nerves. I was actually starting to feel good about sleeping with his wife. One more thing that proved life is not fair. Guy like him didn't deserve a woman like Lorell.

The Wookiees looked at me nervously. I scanned the area and ran.

"Follow me, boys. We're going undercover." I jumped over a rail, heading for a small shed near the corner. The pounding of twenty Wookiee feet was like thunder as we ran. The shed was the entrance to the subway. I herded the Wookiees through the door as the officers started firing and ran down the escalator to the commtram terminal. They stopped at the bottom and I worked my way through the hair and fur to the head of the class. They stood at the turnstile, looking at me. A droid stationed held out a robotic arm.

"Two credits please. Two credits." It asked in a metallic voice.

"Anyone have any tokens?" I asked. They all barked loudly.

" You guys don't even have pockets." I muttered. "Red, after you." 

With a roar, Red smashed the large turnstile over, clearing the way for the rest. The droid, sparking and on fire, spit out receipt chips like a slot machine. The sterile station was crowded with beings of all types. The tram was pulling into the terminal and I pointed to a vacant car. We weaved our way through people and squeezed into the car. The Wookiees sat quietly, people fearful to sit near the motley crew. 

Several troopers ran into the crowd. I could see them push and shove their way toward the commtram. One spotted us and pointed just as the doors closed. With a smooth push, the tram pulled away. The troopers waving furiously for the engineer to stop. Soon the station terminal gave way to the dark tunnel and I sat down, exhausted. The Wookiees gave out another victory cry, startling the other passengers. I looked at them with a haggard expression.

"It ain't over...yet."

---

The lights of the tunnel strobed as we skimmed by at over two hundred kilometers an hour. I radioed Ezra at the SlingShot to tell her to get ready for all our hairy friends. Soon the bright sun filled the train as we exited the tunnel. The sprawling city sped by in a blur. The towering buildings of the inner city quickly advanced. 

The group sat there resting in the quiet tramcar. Red barked questions occasionally. Who I was, where I was taking them. I answered them quickly and looked around nervously. I could see the spaceport coming into view. 

Clink, Clink.

The Wookiees stirred from the noise on the ceiling. Clink. Clink. Sparks showered from the roof. Smoke started to fill the car. They were coming through the ceiling with a fusion cutter. They were going to open this tram like a tin can. 

I stood, firing at the windows. The plastisteel shattered and a howling wind sucked the smoke out as whipped debris all around us. I stuck my head out the window to see a Patrol Groundcruiser hover a few feet above the tram. A stormtrooper appeared over me, blaster ready.

I could feel the blaster bolt just miss me as Red hauled me back in. Soon the sparks stopped as they had managed to cut a square into the ceiling. We'd be sitting targets if we didn't move. The scream of metal mixed with the howling wind. The stormtroopers, I could clearly see five of them, had pulled back the ceiling. The Wookiees had managed to open the door to the adjoining car. Several spilled through the door as I fired at the troopers above. 

I managed to hit one, who fell through the hole landing awkwardly on his head. I could hear his neck snap when he crashed. I backpedaled into Red as he opened the other access door. 

Like rain the troopers fell into the car. Red and myself, along with three other Wookiees raced through the tram, past screaming commuters. The troopers fired into the crowd not caring who they hit. A man that looked like he might have been a banker of some sort collapsed as a trooper missed his mark. My group returned fire the best we could but missed all the troopers. 

I ran full speed watching behind me for any blasters aimed my way. As I went in-between another set of tramcars, I felt a large hand grab my jacket and lift me off my feet. I looked into Red's deep blue eyes, wind whipping his thick hair. He was crouching on one knee. He barked at me and pointed. Behind us the groundcrusier was advancing. He then pointed to the front of the tram. A mile away another tunnel approached. A mile would be a couple seconds on this high-speed joyride. 

The other Wookiees were pressed flat against the top of the tram. I looked ahead to see a stormtrooper poke his head up from the access way. The troopers climbed onto the roof and aimed his blaster. Red and I hit the floor. Confused the trooper froze for a second then turned. The entrance support beam ripped the trooper's head off of his body. The limp white armor fell off to the side into the darkness. The Groundcruiser fell into position behind the tram.

The ceiling rose as we entered the tunnel, the lights flashing their familiar glow. I stood up slowly, desperately fighting the winds. I lost.

With an unearthly tug I flew back, bouncing off the tops of the tramcars as I sped toward the end of the line. I managed to grab an exterior light, my legs flailing off the end of the tram. I gasped heavily as the patrol ship fired a barrage of fire. I pulled myself slowly onto the roof and rolled on my back. Blaster bolts sprayed all around me like rain. I fired feebly at the cruiser, my bolts bouncing off the armored sides. I rolled over and grabbed a handhold as my body slid off the side. I kicked at the plastisteel but it wouldn't break. I pushed off the window with my legs to build momentum. A few more kicks and I felt I'd be able to get back on the roof. 

My last push was followed by shattering plastisteel and lasers. I managed to pull my legs onto the roof. Several troopers had fired at me and now bolts punched their way through the roof. Beams of light flowed out of the blaster holes. I wiggled like a spaceslug, dodging random blasts. My knees jerked, pushing me along on my butt as I fell between two cars into the access way. A blaster fell out of my holster, lost to the track below. 

"Shit! Those are expensive!" I yelled as I grabbed my other blaster and adjusted my position. I kicked the control panel and the door slid open. I pulled the trigger as fast as I could, mowing down the three troopers, like dominoes. I could feel the train slow as it approached our stop. I could see my Wookiee friends ahead. They had converged on the other troopers and done a number on them. Red held the fallen Wookiee in his arms as the tramcars behind us blew up in a fiery ball.

One by one the cars were destroyed as the train came to a close. The train stopped and the doors opened as we all jumped onto the terminal platform. Our car burst into flames and shrapnel flew. Metal pieces pelted everyone. A large chuck hit me in the left shoulder. I screamed in pain as a brownish Wookiee grabbed me, tossing me over his shoulder. We headed into the crowd that was waiting for their morning train. Screams and explosions rocked the station; the complete lack of respect for human life was the calling card of the Empire. The fact they were helping some two-bit hack of a slaver really pissed me off.

My comlink beeped and I pulled it off my belt. 

"Sir, our Wookiee companions have arrived. We're ready for take-off." The Wookiee held onto me running at full speed. Each stride pierced my shoulder. I could barely respond.

"We'll be there in a second. Just taking in the view..." I panted. Soon enough we were in the SlingShot's hanger. Carlosh was standing at the base of the ramp. He leapt into action at the sight of nine running Wookiees. 

"Garic, are you okay?" Carlosh said concerned. The Wookiee sped past him, up the ramp.

"Never felt better."

Take-off

The Wookiee put me down as Ezra directed everyone into the cargo hold. A few barked at the accommodations.

"Would you like it back with your buddies," I grimaced as I jerked my thumb toward the door. That shut up the complainers. With a scream I pulled the small inch-sized shred of metal out of my shoulder. I ripped off my shirt to apply a medpack to the bleeding wound. Red complained of a smell. Said something wasn't right. 

"Ah shut up Red, I just had her cleaned." I closed the door and walked to the cockpit. Ezra soon arrived and sat in her seat. 

"All set, Captain." I flicked the repulsorlifts and cleared with the tower. I sat down and buckled up. Within seconds we were cleared to leave. Ezra had already filed a false flight plan. I looked at her to smile as I pressed on the bandage and winced instead. 

"Good job Ezra." Soon the city was below us and the stars could be seen. I relaxed a little as I entered the coordinates into the navicomputer. I looked at my gash. It was already healing due to the medpack. Might have to get it checked out for nerve damage but all in all, I'd survive.

"It's gonna take a few minutes to get the flight paths Ezra, why don't you get the medical droid ready. I might need some work on the shoulder." Ezra nodded and walked out of the cockpit. I could see the barren moons of Shar V and IV. Chucks of cold rock just floating around.

When the computer came back with the proper readings, I announced that everyone hold tight and strap in. I waited a moment, then pulled on the hyperdrive activators. A small familiar whir started as the hyperdrive initiated. Then with a loud CHUNK it stopped. We weren't going anywhere. 

"Shit," I pressed the intercom, "Ezra come up to the cockpit. I need ya." I waited. And waited. And waited. Where the hell is she? I repeated my instructions into the intercom. Again I waited. And waited. Damn it! I unbuckled myself and stood up, my shoulder throbbing. Then I noticed Carlosh wasn't around. Things weren't adding up.

I drew my blaster and walked toward the bulkhead door. An access panel was open near the door controls. I absently shut it, starting to worry. I walked down the hallway and rounded the corner into the lounge. I could hear the whir of droid servers. As I entered the lounge, Ezra lay on the floor, her head blown off and her spinal servers working over time. 

I rushed over to find the cause when a blur of black moved across my field of vision. I raised my blaster but nothing was there. I stood and ran to the cargo hold. The control panel was slag. Apparently whoever was doing this disarmed my internal alarms. The cargo hold was sealed. My Wookiee payload locked inside.

Red had said he smelled something not right. 

"Always listen to the Wookiee," I reminded myself. The lights blinked, then dimmed. 

"Stop fucking with my ship!" I yelled. I ran around to the medical bay. Carlosh was slumped in a chair. A knot stood out on his bulbous head. He was unconscious. The medic droid was alert and ready.

"Who was in here, Doc?" I looked around for any clues.

"Sir, a large dark figure deposited Master Carlosh here moments ago. I have yet to examine him."

"So he's close. Well he's fucked with the wrong..." A thick hand hit me in the back. I stumbled forward and landed onto Doc's medical instruments, my blaster falling to the ground. Tools clattered everywhere. I grabbed a laser scalpel and turned on my attacker.

He was a tall human in black. His body armor was form-fitting and looked like his skin. A long flowing cape, black as night, surrounded him. I stood there stunned for a moment; the cloak seemed to have no dimension to it. I looked like just a black stain on the room. It moved but didn't ripple like a cape. He lunged, grabbing my throat. I looked at his helmet's faceplate. The shine was so intense I could see myself. I winked at him.

I kicked him in the sternum, sending him across the room. I threw the scalpel at him and it pierced his armor and stuck into him. He gave out a small grunt and pulled a blaster out of his cloak. My eyes widened as I ran straight at the gun. I leapt off my feet and managed to grab the barrel. I struggled to point it to the ceiling as he squeezed off two rounds. He ruptured a coolant valve; the thick cold fluid sprayed us. I rolled, pulling him on top of me as a shield. The fluid covered us, chilling me to the bone. I managed to shake him off me as I slipped and floundered into the hallway. It took my attacker a little longer to give chase.

I ran to my storage lockers. Quickly punching the code, I opened a locker and pulled out a blaster. I turned just in time to draw a bead on him. He skidded to a halt; his gun aimed at me.

"Okay, see. This is _**my**_ ship. And unless you're the shortest, baldest Wookiee I've ever met, you weren't invited onboard." I stood my ground. Coolant dripped of my bare back, irritating my skin. I took a step toward the cockpit. 

"I have thirteen individual bounties on you. I'd say that's an engraved invitation." He matched me for every step, our guns trained on each other. "And Mr. Winslow just added number fourteen." The familiar snap-hiss of a lightsaber ignited from his hand hidden in the cloak. Now I was nervous.

"You work for that fat moldy looking prick?" I laughed. "You're pretty pathetic working for a slaver." 

He lunged at me striking my blaster. It fell in two pieces as I use a leg sweep to knock him to the floor. He waved his saber effortlessly coming close to my head. I rolled to one side and dove through a door. The lights flickered, then went out. Back-up lights glowed with an eerie redness.

"Mr. Winslow has me on retainer. He's not a slaver," The bounty hunter's deep voice rumbled through the ship. I ran down the hallway, my shoulder screaming in pain. "He's into worker relocation. These are beings that owe Mr. Winslow money."

I looked back to see the tip of the lightsaber appear from a doorway.

"Indentured servants," I could hear his steps click on the grated floor, "They've given their lives to Winslow in exchange for their debts." 

"Bullshit! You think a Wookiee would give his life for a few credits?" I spit back out of breath. "You think I was hired to rescue them because they willingly gave themselves to Winslow? Are you stupid?"

"No. I'm the Prophet." I stood up straight. The name numbed me. Prophet was as widely known as Boba Fett and more mysterious. No one, who encountered the Prophet, had ever lived to tell the story. He was a myth, a tall tale. He didn't exist. Yet now he was aboard my ship. Trying to take me in.

"Well," I gulped," Looks like I've made the big time!" I laughed nervously, yet with a little pride. I had pissed off enough of the scum of the universe to have the great Prophet hunt me. It was kind of an honor actually. 

"You're not what I imagined. I was told you were one of the few hunters with honor. Guess that's all bullshit." I crawled into a closet, reaching for the ceiling. I yanked a hidden panel from the ceiling. Now I needed to figure out how to boost myself up with a bum shoulder.

"You're chastising me about honor? Sleeping with another man's wife. You call that honor?" He was moving closer.

"I didn't know she was married," I reasoned. I managed to pull myself halfway up. I tried to swing my leg up, since my left arm was useless. It had started bleeding again, from the strain I had been putting on it.

"Would it have made a difference if you knew?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"With her...no." My leg finally found a hold on the panel. With a kick I had both legs in the access tunnel and I was pulling myself up. 

A lightsaber went between my legs and I jumped back, hitting my head on the ceiling. I scurried backwards and managed to get out of harms way.

I knew he'd be able to hear me so I crawled as fast as I could. I rounded a corner and could feel my brain being attacked. It was like a hand rubbing my brain, then slapping it hard. Great...he knew the force. I tried my best to block it.

"I'm impressed, Garic. Someone has shown you how to use the force. Most smugglers don't believe in it." I continued through the access tunnel. I had built this little crawlway in case I was ever locked in my cargo hold. Now I was using it to break into it. 

He was wrong about the force stuff. All I knew was a technique a friend had shown me to shut out the force users in the universe. That's as much as I knew. Took me months to learn how to do that. No way did I want to waste my time learning more. I'd be an old man before it became useful.

The saber pierce through the tunnel again, just missing my thigh. I finally made it over the cargo hold. I knew I was safe from the lightsaber. I kicked at the panel and the Wookiees stirred in confusion. The panel landed with a crash, and I followed. 

Also with a crash. 

Red picked me up, setting me on my feet. The cargo door showered sparks, then silently slid open.

Prophet slowly strode in, his lightsaber humming. I stood to confront him. Several Wookiees barked and growled. I held my hand up and they slowly came to silence.

"You're adept with the force?" I asked Prophet. "You can read minds?" Anger swelled in me. I took a step closer.

"Can you read my mind? Huh, Can you?!" I stepped closer. He nodded silently. "Can you read their minds? Can you see the pain they've suffered." Another step.

"Can you see the lives they've lead? What Winslow was really doing? If you are the same Prophet I've heard about. The Prophet that is fair, honest and moral. If you are that same man, than you will see that these Wookiees should be free and that Winslow is the bad guy. Not me. Not them. Not you." I was standing inches from his faceplate. My breath fogging the front, blurring my reflection. 

"If you are that man, you will let me deliver them to their families so they can live like you and me," I turned my back and slowly joined the twenty Wookiees. "Because no one is more free than I am...and you are."

Prophet's thumb twitched and his saber disappeared. He fastened it to his belt underneath his cloak.

"You're right Garic. Winslow is the scumbag I tried not to see. You're free to go. Our paths will not cross again."

I laughed. Prophet's head snapped to look straight at me.

"I'm free to go. I'm free? This is my ship buddy, and you can leave anytime you want.... as soon as you fix my hyperdrive." I walked toward him and placed my arm around his shoulders. 

"Ah, don't worry. You'll get used to me."

Epilogue

The SlingShot came to a rest on the small Mantooine airfield. I walked confidently down the ramp onto the thick short grass. Daraga stood there like a jet-black monolith, surrounded by several menacing Wookiees. She growled uneasily. Word of our not so quiet escape had circulated.

Prophet and Carlosh flanked me on either side.

"You can't accept payment Garic. It's not right." Carlosh pleaded.

"Shut up and let me run my business." An angry barrage of growls and barks came from Daraga's group. 

"Welcome home boys!" I yelled as the herd of Wookiees made there way down the ramp. Some ran, some limped, some were helped by their comrades and two were carried. I knelt in front of Daraga.

"I'm sorry. I tried to get them all." I bowed my head. Daraga picked me up, tears flowing down her dark fur. She hugged me gently, one of the few times a Wookiee has ever done that, as she barked and chirped.

She patted my head and then Maalagna, her son, the true reason for this trip, came down the ramp. They ran to each other and hugged and barked cheerfully.

"Garic, what did Daraga tell you?" Carlosh asked. I looked at him smiling.

"She said thanks." Prophet crossed his arms and I could tell he was leering at me without seeing his face. I winked and headed back on board. The group of thirty some-odd Wookiees stood at the ramp. Each one, starting with Daraga, knelt before me. I walked back down the ramp and touched each on the head in turn. Red stood, barking a long soliloquy.

"You know it, Red. You can bet on it."

I walked into the ship and raised the ramp. The Wookiees gave out another victory cry as the ramp sealed off the sound. 

"How does it feel?" Prophet asked.

"What do you mean?" I looked innocent. Carlosh and Ezra, fixed as good as new and as shiny as ever, buckled into their seats. 

"It's not everyday you're made an "honor-family" member. And I'm not talking one Wookiee, but thirty." Carlosh's eyes fluttered in surprise.

"But doesn't a Wookiee life-debt include them following you around until they've repaid you?" Carlosh looked at me silently.

"Well, I couldn't have thirty Wookiees following me around now could I? Daraga and I agreed that the debt could never be fulfilled, in their eyes, so I would only come under their protection when I needed them. No dishonor." Prophet chuckled and sat down. He shook his head as he looked out the window.

"What are you laughing at, mystery man?" I glared at him as we left the planet's atmosphere. 

"Nothing worth talking about." I locked in the coordinates and pulled the activators. 

"That's what I figured..." the stars pulled into streaks as we shot into hyperspace.

- - - 

The salty sea spit mist on the platform. Carlosh looked at me and grabbed my hand. 

"You are definitely an interesting man, Captain Garic Starr." He looked at me like a kid being sent to summer camp for the first time.

"Well, your pretty exciting for an accountant." I patted him on his fishy head and he slowly walked off the platform. Wave sprayed water into the air. I watched him go inside the main building. I liked the little guy. He wasn't a bad kid. Prophet looked over my shoulder then cleared his throat.

"Why didn't you tell him you didn't take the Wookiee's money?" I turned and walked up the ramp.

"Aw shut up." I closed the ramp when Prophet stepped onto it.

"You're a big softie...aren't you? You big marshmallow..."

"And you? I don't see you raking in the bounties..."

"Maybe I'm just waiting..."

"Well let's see who's the softy...Mr. Scary Faceless-Boy"

"Garic, Don't start..."

"Who me? I'm perfect. "

"Gimme a break!" 

"You're just jealous..."

The End


End file.
